


Across the Stars

by Avacreshenda0909



Series: Together in Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dimension-Hopping Rose, Fluff, Happy Ending, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacreshenda0909/pseuds/Avacreshenda0909
Summary: After the traumatic events of the year that never was, the Doctor and Rose are desperate to find their way back to each other.





	1. One Last Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel to the Last of the Time Lords! If you haven't read that yet I recommend since there will be a lot of references to it. Thanks always for all your support, I hope you enjoy Across the Stars!

The Doctor stands in the consul room as he waits for Martha to come back from her mothers house. His hearts feel heavy. He’s buried the Master. Jack is back with the torchwood team. Rose is gone.

            And Martha will be leaving too.

            She hasn’t said of course, but the Doctor knows. He’d seen that look in her eyes. He’s seen that look before. She’s ready. Ready to be a doctor and stay in the real world. After the year Martha’s had he can’t blame her.

            There’s a creak as the TARDIS door opens. The Doctor plasters on a smile before Martha can see his face and starts talking a mile a minute.

            “Right then, off we go!” He says as he moves around the consul.  “The open road. There is a burst of starfire right now over the coast of Meta Sigmafolio. Oh, the sky is like oil on water. Fancy a look?” Martha steps forward, the look back in her eye. The Doctors hearts sink even lower. “Or back in time!” He continues. “We could, I don't know, Charles the Second? Henry the Eighth?” Martha moves closer so she’s beside the Doctor.  “I know! What about Agatha Christie? I'd love to meet Agatha Christie. I bet she's brilliant.” Martha grabs the Doctors hand, stopping him mid-ramble.  The Doctor swallows. “Okay.” He says with a sigh as he looks at the floor.

            “I just can’t.” Martha says, her voice full of regret.

            “Yeah.” The Doctor says, not meeting her gaze.

            “Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after.” Martha says with a small smile. It slips quickly. “They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them.” The Doctor nods again.

            “Of course not. I’d never ask you to.” He looks up now and offers his companion a small smile. “You saved the world Martha Jones.” Martha smiles.

            “I did, didn’t I?” The Doctor’s smile widens. “You’ve done so much for me Doctor, and I can’t imagine what you’ve lost. I know I can never replace her. I know no one can.” Martha shuffles her feet a little. “But I can give you one more trip. Just one. Something safe, something wonderful. I want to be back before anyone knows I’m gone.” The Doctor looks up, his eyes full of hope. He won’t be alone.

            “Are you sure?” Martha smiles.

            “Yes I’m sure. What kind of Doctor would I be if I let my best friend go off all alone when he was like this?” Martha lets go of the Doctor hand and bounds over to the consul. “So take me somewhere wonderful Doctor. We both deserve a little wonder about now.” The Doctor shakes his head as he smiles.

            “As you wish Martha Jones.” He begins fiddling with the controls. “To somewhere wonderful!”  

 

            _________________________________________________________________

 

            _Time is frozen._

_It is always frozen in this dream._

_She can feel his hand. It’s so close to hers. She can feel the warmth of his fingertips. She can feel his mind in hers, holding her whispering to her. But that’s not the only thing whispering in her head. The ship, the TARDIS is there too. The TARDIS digs deep, planting roots in her brain as she feels herself being ripped from this world._

_The last thing she sees, the last thing she always sees, is the look on his face. That horrible look. The one that haunts this nightmare. Its devastation. Its terror._

_It breaks her heart._

            Rose Tyler jerks awake with a gasp. Her hair is plastered to her forehead with sweat. She breathes in and out, her mind swimming with the images of her dream. She grapples in the darkness, searching for the familiar leather bound book. She doesn’t turn the lights on as she grabs a pen and flips to the newest blank page. She has no trouble seeing in the darkness now.            

            Rose clenches her teeth and begins drawing. The pen moves across the paper in an almost effortless stroke. She closes her eyes as she recalls the image of the Doctor she’d just seen. It’s not the first time she’d seen his face like that. She has that dream more often then she’d like to admit, but it had never felt so real.   

            Rose bites her lip in concentration as she struggles to get all the details perfect. Finally, she’s satisfied. Breathing hard, she looks down at the face of the Doctor. Her Doctor, staring up from where she’d drawn him. There’s no way this is all a dream.

            Ever since the day on the beach when she’d passed out in her mothers arms, Rose has known that something was different.

            At first there were the headaches. They were constant. Worse than the headaches, was the emptiness in the back of her mind. Like she was missing something.

            Then the dreams had started.

            The first time she’d had one of the dreams she’d woken up and vomited. Now she was careful not to eat anything before she goes to bed and has a bucket on standby. She’s tried sleeping pills but nothing seems to work. Her mother tried to convince her to go to a therapist but Rose knew better.

            These dreams are real. She doesn’t know how, but they have to be.

            Jackie had been skeptical at first but after weeks of relentless night terrors she’d finally agreed that her daughter had somehow vanished between moments and spent over a year in another universe. To show her support, Jackie had bought Rose a beautiful leather bound journal, TARDIS blue. Since that day Rose had been drawing and writing down the fragments of dreams she was able to retain when she woke. Slowly, piece by piece, her memories were coming back.

            “Rose, you alright sweetheart?” Jackie’s voice calls from the doorway. Rose looks up from her book and smiles warily at her Mother.

            “Yea Mum, just another dream.” Rose says. Jackie makes a face and crosses the room to sit beside her daughter. Rose had moved back in with her, Pete and Tony when the nightmares had begun.

            “What was it about this time?” Jackie asks. Instead of responding Rose turns the journal so that Jackie can see the Doctors face. Jackie looks down at it for a moment. Her face changes slightly as she stares at the picture. Rose can see the pain in her eyes. For all Jackie’s talk, Rose knows that she loves the Doctor in her own way. “Why’s he look like this then?” Jackie asks, finally meeting her daughters eyes.

            “I think this is when I’m sucked back into this universe. I keep dreaming that he’s reaching out for me, but I keep slipping away.” Rose takes a deep breath. “I have to get back to him Mum. I have to.”

            “I know sweetheart.” Jackie sighs.

            “I love him Mum.”

            “I know.”

            “I think he loves me too.” Jackie smiles as Rose says this.

            “Don’t be daft, of course he loves you sweetheart. Why do you think I was always so cross with him?” Rose laughs, her heart swelling a little in her chest.

            “I think I promised him Mum,” she says. “I think that I promised him that I’d find him.”

            “Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t.” Jackie responds with a shrug, “One things for sure, you’re not going to do it in the middle of the night.” Jackie reaches over and strokes her daughter’s hair. “Try to get some sleep ok love?” She says. Rose smiles a little and nods.

            “Thanks Mum, for everything.” Jackie smiles as she gets up and exits the room. Rose waits until she hears the sound of Jackie’s bedroom door closing before she too gets up. Rose moves to her window and slides it open with ease. She grabs her journal and a blanket and climbs out onto the roof. She lays the blanket down then flops on top of it with a sigh. She looks up at the stars above her and imagines for a moment that she’s back in her right universe with the Doctor, trying to decide where to go next. Watching the stars like this always makes her feel closest to him. She does it nearly every night.

            Rose lets her mind wander as her eyes roam the stars. She remembers all the adventures she’d had among them. She imagines all the places she’ll go when torchwood finally gives her clearance to start working on the dimension cannon again.

            Suddenly Rose bolts upright, her eyes boring into the sky. She can feel her heat rate begin to pick up. Slowly she counts the stars again, looking for clouds that might interfere with her vision. It’s a surprisingly cloudless night for London. After checking a third time, Rose races inside, not bothering to try and be quiet. She blows past her parent’s room, skids down the hall and pushes open the door to the Tyler Mansions library. Swearing under her breath Rose looks for what she came here for. When she sees, it she yanks it from the wall, not caring about the scraping sounds it makes as the wood from the frame rubs against the nails it was being held up by. Rose bolts back down the hall, not noticing when her mother opens her bedroom door again and peers out to see what all the noise is.

            “Rose?” She calls as she sees her daughter tearing down the hall with the framed star map in her hand. “Rose, what’s going on?” When Rose doesn’t respond. Jackie curses, calls for Pete, then chases after her. Jackie and Pete arrive in Roses room in time to see Rose ducking out the window again. The two share a look before following her.

            “Rose get down from there!” Jackie snaps when she peers out the window to see her daughter standing on the roof, holding the star map to the sky. Rose looks over her shoulder, there’s shock written on her face as if she’d just noticed that they were there.

            “When was this picture taken?” Rose demands, gesturing to the star map well looking at Pete. Pete wipes sleep from his eyes.

            “I donno, only a couple months ago I reckon. I like to keep them updated.” He says. Rose swallows.

            “I thought so.” She says as she turns her attention back to the sky.

            “What is it sweetheart?” Jackie demands. Rose steps back towards the window and crouches so that her parents can see the map more clearly.

            “At first I thought I imagined it, or that I was wrong. But I’m not.” Rose begins. She takes a deep breath. “Look here. This star, it’s missing.” Rose says as she points to a star on the map. Jackie looks where she’s pointing then back up at the sky.

            “Oh my god, you’re right.” Pete says, all the tiredness gone from his voice. He stands alert, paying rapid attention to Rose. In moments like this, Jackie is reminded that he’d the leader of Torchwood.

            “But it’s not just that, part of Orion’s belt is missing.” Rose continues, a little breathless. “And over here, there’s another one gone. And these are just the stars that I can see without a telescope.”

            “What does this mean?” Jackie demands, looking from her daughter to her husband.

            “It means that the stars,” Pete starts, he takes a breath and swallows. There’s fear in his eyes. “The stars are going out.” Rose nods her head vigorously.

            “We need the Doctor.” Rose says simply. Her voice hard. “This isn’t just about me anymore. Something bigger is happening here. We need help.”

            “I want you at work tomorrow at eight in the morning.” Pete says to Rose. “Let’s see what we can do about getting your dimension cannon up and running.”   


	2. Stowaways

            “The Titanic?” Martha demands as she steps outside the TARDIS. “You brought me to the Titanic?” The Doctor turns and smiles at her. Martha gives him a skeptical look. “I asked for wonder and you brought me to the Titanic?”

            “Look outside Martha.” The Doctor says finally. Martha sighs and looks outside a window. Her breath catches as she sees not ocean, but stars.

            “We’re in space!” Martha breathes.

            “Yep.” The Doctor says popping the p.

            “We’re on the Titanic, but in _space_!” Martha laughs. “Oh this is unbelievable.”

            “Happy?” The Doctor asks.

            “Yes! This is perfect.” Martha wraps her arms around the Doctor and squeezes him tight. “Thank you, this is a perfect trip.”

            “You like it then?” The Doctor asks, his voice hesitant. He really wants to get this trip right.

            “I do.” Martha sighs as she takes in the scene before her.

            “Merry Christmas miss!” A steward calls to her when he notices her staring. Martha’s smile widens.

            “Oh my gosh it’s Christmas!” She squeals. “You brought me to the Titanic, in space on Christmas! I bloody love you!” The Doctor laughs and offers her his hand.

            “Well then Ms. Jones,” He says as she takes it. “Shall we explore.”

            “It would be my pleasure!” Martha laughs as they begin walking around the room. “What are those things?” Martha asks as she spots statues that resemble angels standing in the shadows of the rooms. She shivers involuntarily, thinking of her last experience with angels.

            “I don’t know.” The Doctor says slowly, “Let’s find out shall we!” He shoots Martha a smile and drags her to the nearest angel. “Evening,” He says in a chipper voice as he addresses the stature. “Passenger fifty seven and guest. We’ve got terrible memoires. Remind me, you would be?”

            “Information.” The statue responds making Martha gasp.

            “It talks!” she whispers.

            “Heavenly Host supplying tourist information.” The angel finishes.

            “Right.” The Doctor says, “Good. So, because I’m an idiot, remind me where we are.”

            “Information. We are aboard the Titanic, currently traveling to to to to to to to…” The statue begins to jerk as it repeats its words. A scared looking steward rushes over.

            “Ooo bit of a glitch.” The Doctor observes.

            “So sorry about this sir. I’ll handle it. Please do enjoy the party.” The steward says with a breathless smile. The Doctor nods in thanks as Martha pulls him away.

            “I know that look.” Martha hisses under her breath when they’re out of ear shot.

            “What look?” The Doctor demands.

            “That look, on your face!”

            “This is just my face!” The Doctor protests.

            “No, that’s your somethings wrong look.” Martha insists. “You promised me a safe trip.”

            “I can’t help it if trouble finds me.” The Doctor argues.

            “So you admit there’s trouble!” Martha says with a smile, unable to help herself.

            “Maybe.” The Doctor admits, “I don’t know. Something about that angel seemed off to me.”

            “Do you want to look around?” Martha asks eagerly. The Doctor notices her voice change.  

            “What happened to wanting a quiet trip Ms. Jones?” He teases.

            “We both know that was a lie. Much more fun like this isn’t it.” Martha laughs with glee in her eye. The Doctor allows the first genuine smile since Rose was ripped from him to creep up his face.

            “Yea it is.”

            “So where do we start?” Martha asks. The Doctor nods towards a blonde woman in a serving uniform.

            “We start by talking to the help. You want to know what’s really going on somewhere, talk to the people who work there.” Martha smiles and sets off in the direction of the blonde, not even sparing the Doctor a glace of her shoulder.

            As Martha nears the server, the woman turns and spills the glass of wine from the tray down the front of Martha’s borrowed dress.

            “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry!” The girl squeals. Her free hand flies to her mouth. “I’m so so sorry miss!” She drops to the floor and begins to pick up the shattered remains of the wine glass.

            “It’s alright!” Martha says as she grabs a napkin from nearby and begins to dab her dress. “Don’t worry about it.” The Doctor comes up behind Martha and drops to the floor to help clean the glass.

            “Thank you sir,” the blonde girl says, “But I can manage.”

            “I never said you couldn’t.” The Doctor says as he grabs the last piece and straightens. The blonde girl does as well. “I’m the Doctor by the way. This is Martha Jones.”

            “I’m Astrid Peth.” The blonde says.

            “Nice to meet you Astrid Peth,” The Doctor says with a smile. “Merry Christmas!”

            “And merry Christmas to you too sir.” Astrid says well she returns the smile. The Doctor makes a face.

            “No sir, just Doctor.” He says.

            “Merry Christmas Doctor.” Astrid corrects herself. “And merry Christmas to you too Ms. Jones.”

            “Just Martha,” Martha corrects as she extends her hand to shake. Astrid takes it. “And merry Christmas to you!” There’s a moment of silence.

            “So, are you two enjoying the cruise? I can be quite lovely and romantic.” Astrid says. Martha shoots the Doctor a quick look at the mention of romance.

            “Oh no, no.” Martha interjects quickly as she sees the Doctors eyes seem to glass over. It’s too soon after Rose for this. Martha imagines that the Doctor wishes he could bring her here. “We’re not together. The Doctor and me. We’re just friends.” Martha finishes.

            “Oh!” Astrid says, blushing a little. Martha doesn’t miss the look she shoots the Doctor. “What are you doing here together then?”

            “We just travel.” Martha says, shooting the Doctor a look that invites him to jump in at any moment.

            “You travel?” Astrid gasps, renewed interest in her voice.

            “Oh yea, all over the place.” The Doctor drawls. “What about you Astrid Peth, what are you doing on this cruise ship?” Astrid looks down as she answers.

            “I’m trying to make enough money to do the same as you. I want to see the stars, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

            “Nothing wrong with that.” The Doctor says with a smile. “Love a wandering soul, me.”

            “I’m jealous of you two though. You must have a pretty penny in order to afford a cruise like this.” Martha stifles a giggle.

            “Nope.” The Doctor says with a smile. “Stowaways.” Astrid’s mouth opens in shock.

            “No!” She gasps.

            “Yep.” The Doctor says, popping his p.

            “You’re kidding!” Astrid says glancing between the two of them.

            “We’re not.” Martha says with a laugh.

            “I should report you.” Astrid mock whispers.

            “Go on then, I dare you.” Martha teases. Astrid fights a smile as her eyes dart from the Doctor to Martha.

            “I’m going to get you a drink on the house.” She says finally. With those words Astrid makes a beeline for the bar.

            “I like her.” Martha says. The Doctor nods.

            “So do I.”

            “You should take her somewhere.” Martha suggests. “A trip. So she can see the stars. Could be good for her.” The Doctor shrugs, his eyes trained on the floor. “It could be good for you.” Martha says quieter this time.

            “I’m fine Martha.” The Doctor mumbles.

            “No you’re not Doctor.” Martha whispers. “You lost Rose. You’re not fine.” The Doctor swallows and sighs as he looks up.

            “Can we leave this for now Martha, please?” The Doctor says in a quiet voice. Martha nods.

            Laughter at a table over interrupts Martha’s thoughts. She and the Doctor look over at the same time to investigate.

            For a moment, it feels just like old times.

 

            ____________________________________________________________

 

 

            Rose walks into torchwood with her head held high. She’d promised herself this morning that she wouldn’t say I told you so to any of the scientists she’d been working with previously, so she let her posture say it all.

            She deserves to be here. The dimension cannon is her idea. Without her formulas or calculations, the cannon wouldn’t even exist. And now it might save them all.

            “Welcome back Ms. Tyler.” A voice greets as Rose enters her old lab. It looks relatively the same as how she left it. She immediately goes to her old locker and slips on her lab coat.

            “Hey Gary.” She says, dropping all formalities. She and Gary were the heads of the cannon project and had become rather good friends before it was shut down and she was kicked out of torchwood. Gary approaches Rose and offers her his hand. Rose can’t help but smile as she takes it.

            “It’s good to have you back Rose.”

            “Good to be back.” Rose almost sighs. She lets Gary go and crosses the room, trailing her hand on the scientific equipment. “Any new developments?” She asks as she stops in front of a large machine covered by a sheet. Rose regards it for a moment.

            “You know as well as I do the project was shut down.” Gary responds. “There was nothing more to be done.” Rose roles her head and shoots her friend a knowing look. They stare at each other for a moment before a smile breaks out on Gary’s face. It’s a wide smile that shows off his laugh lines and highlights his bright blue eyes. “I may have done one or two modifications.” He admits with a laugh as he pulls his hand though his salt and pepper hair in embarrassment.

            “Knew it.” Rose says. She wraps her fingers around the sheet and pulls it down, revealing the device that was going to take her home. She stares at it for a moment, letting hope flow through her for the first time in a long time. “How big’s our team this time round?” Rose asks, not looking away from the dimension cannon. “Please tell me we aren’t settled with Marvin again. He’s a complete ass.”

            “Well um actually,” Garry stars in a timid voice. Rose turns at the sound of it.

            “Oh no, please don’t tell me we’ve got Brittany. I know she’s apparently brilliant but I just can’t get past her voice. She sounds like she’s inhaled helium.” Roses voice dips into a tone that is so reminiscent of the Doctor she almost laughs at herself.    

            “Actually Rose you have everyone.” Gary interjects, cutting Roses ramble short. Rose stops dead, sure she’s heard wrong.

            “What?” She asks, her voice coated with disbelief.

            “The stars are going out Rose. Everyone is on this project. You’re in charge. Whoever you want, whoever you need, you get.”

            “Wow.” Rose breathes out.

            “Congratulations Rose, you are officially a commander at torchwood.”


	3. Voyage of the Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Titanic, Martha and the Doctor fight to keep everyone alive.

            After a briefly meeting Foon and Morvin, Martha and the Doctor wander further to the ship.

            “I loved them.” Martha comments. “They were lovely.” The Doctor hums in agreement. “Shame about all those people laughing at them though.”

            “They’re letting their prejudice get in the way. It’s a shame.”

            “Can’t we do something about that though?” Martha asks. The Doctor shoots her a sly smile as he pulls out his sonic and aims it at the table of the people who were laughing. Suddenly the cork from their champagne bottle in the bucket pops. Alcohol gushes up like a fountain, soaking their expensive clothes. One of the women screams. Martha ducks behind the Doctor to hide her laughter. Foon notices and shoots the Doctor a questioning look. The Doctor winks and Foon shoots him a wide smile.

            “You’re brilliant.” Martha laughs.

            “Attention!” A voice booms out over the intercom “Shore leave tickets Red Six Red Seven Activated!”

            “Oh Red Six!” Morvin calls. “That’s us!” He looks over to the Doctor and Martha. “Are you red seven?” The Doctor shoots Martha a look and she shrugs.

            “Might as well be!” The Doctor says as he grabs Martha’s hand and pulls her towards Foon and Morvin once again.

            “To earth we go!” Foon calls in joy.

            “Earth?” Martha whispers in the Doctors ear. The Doctor smiles.

            “Always more fun to see your home from an outside perspective. Just go along with it.” The Doctor replies. “Oh look, more company.” He murmurs. Martha turns her head to see Astrid hurrying back to them with cups in her hands. 

            “I got your drinks.” Astrid says in a breathless voice.

            “Oh Astrid Peth do we have a surprise for you.” Martha gasps. She grabs her hand and the Doctors hand and pulls them along behind her. She lets go of the Doctor and plunges her hand into his coat pocket, reaching for his psychic paper.

            “What are you doing?” The Doctor hisses.

            “Go with it.” Martha murmurs back. She clears her throat and straightens out as she nears the man who had called the ticket numbers. “Red Six Seven, plus two.” Martha says in an authoritative voice. The man nods and gestures to a table on his right.

            “Yes, yes all good, everyone take hold of your teleport bracelets.” Astrid, Martha and the Doctor do as they bid, strapping the bracelets onto their wrists.

            “Well hello everyone, my name is Mister Copper, the ships historian. Hold onto your hats, we are going to earth.” Martha feels her stomach clench in a way that’s reminiscent of teleporting with the vortex manipulator. For a moment she feels weightless then her feet hit the ground hard. Martha’s hand automatically goes out to catch Astrid as she stumbles.

            “Thank you.” The blonde girl gasps.

            “Don’t mention it.” Martha says with a smile. “Teleporting can take some getting used to.”

            “To repeat, I am Mister Copper,” Mister Copper calls over the sound of people gathering their bearings. “We are currently standing in an old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas.” Martha looks over at the Doctor in confusion. The Doctor stares at Miter Copper as though he has two heads. Mister Copper pays him no mind and continues. “Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages.”

            “Sorry,” Martha says, interrupting the man. “But where did you get all this information from?”

            “Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics!” Mister Copper boasts. Martha snorts under her breath and turns to the Doctor to comment when she notices the look on his face. “What?” Martha demands. “What’s wrong.”

            “This is London.” The Doctor starts as his eyes dart around. “London on Christmas eve. It should be full. It should be busy. Something is wrong.”

            “Now, spending money!” Mister Copper calls, interrupting. “I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing!”

            “What do we do?” Martha whispers.

            “Stay close to me.” The Doctor responds, his jaw tense. “Try to keep everyone together.” Martha nods and looks around. It’s then she notices Astrid. The blonde woman looks close to crying.

            “Are you alright?” Martha asks, concerned.

            “Oh yes.” Astrid whispers, a large smile spreading across her face. “It's just so beautiful.” Unable to resist the Doctor steps forward with a small frown.

            “Really? Do you think so?” He asks, his voice rising in pitch. “It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand.” Astrid turns to the Doctor, her eyes gazing around in wonder.

            “But it's a different planet!” She says. “I'm standing on a different planet! There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing!” Martha can’t help but laugh as Astrid moves forward to hug the Doctor. “Thank you!” She squeals. After a moment the Doctor hugs her back.

            “Don’t mention it. Let’s go explore some.” He suggests. Astrid detaches herself and bounds over to a stand. Martha smiles as she notices the Doctor beginning to relax. He smiles at Astrid as she continues to explore.

            “You should take her you know.” Martha says as she and the Doctor follow.

            “Take her where?”

            “Anywhere Doctor. Take her for a trip. Like the kind you took me on.” The Doctor shakes his head.

            “I can’t Martha, I just can’t.” Martha swallows.

            “Doctor, you shouldn’t travel alone.” She says in a timid voice. The Doctor shoots her a look.

            “I’m fine Martha.” He insists, his voice hard. Martha sighs.

            “Think about it Doctor. She would love it. She’s even talking to the locals already.” Martha says as she jerks her head in Astrid direction. The Doctor looks and see’s that Astrid is indeed leaning against the news stand, talking to an older gentleman selling the paper.

            “They’re all scared.” The man says in response to Astrid’s unheard question.

            “Who’s scared?” Martha asks as they arrive to stand beside Astrid.

            “All the people.” Astrid answers. “They’re scared to be out on Christmas. They’ve all left.”

            “What?” The Doctor interjects. “Why? What’s to be scared of at Christmas?” The old man snorts.

            “Where have you been living? London, at Christmas? Not safe at all.” He says.

            “What do you mean not safe?” Martha asks.

            “Well, it's them, up above.” The old man says. “Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames. And this year, Lord knows what.”

            “Well I’m sure this year will be different.” Martha says in a reassuring voice. She opens her mouth to say more when suddenly her gut clenches and she feels her teleport activate. The man and the stand disappear to be replaced by the walls of the Titanic again.

            “What happened?” Astrid asks.

            “I was mid-sentence.” Martha complains. “I probably gave that poor man a heart attack!”

            “Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta.” The Steward calls. “We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided.”

            “That was the best!” Astrid gasps. “The absolute best!” She pulls Martha into a hug. Martha laughs and gladly returns it. Her smile slips when she sees the Doctors face.

            “What sort of power fluctuation?” The Doctor asks as he steps forward. When the Steward stares at him blankly the Doctor bursts into action. He rushes to the wall and pulls out his sonic. He unfastens the frame of the Capricorn picture frame to get to the electronics behind it.

            “What’s that?” Martha breathes as she comes up behind him.

            “It’s the ships status. The shields are offline.” The Doctor says.

            “Um, Doctor.” Astrid calls hesitantly. The Doctor looks over at her and see’s she’s staring out the window. The Doctor darts to her side and glances out the porthole window. Outside he can see three fireballs headed their way.

            “What are those?” Martha demands. Instead of responding the Doctor moves back to the exposed wall. He tinkers a moment more with the sonic then begins to talk. There’s a slight whistle as the speaking tube begins to function.

            “Is this the bridge?” The Doctor demands. “I need to talk to the Captain. You’ve got a meteor storm coming!” There’s a moment where the only sound is static.

            “Who is this?” Booms a voice over the speaker. Astrid jumps at the suddenness of the sound.

            “It doesn’t matter, your shields are down! Check your scanners!”

            “You have no authority here! You will clear the comms at once!” The Doctor makes a frustrated noise.

            “Why does no one ever listen to me?” The Doctor demands.

            “Doctor!” Astrid shouts as warning. The Doctor turns just in time to see a Host looming over him. The angelic statue looks terrifying in this light.

            “Leave him alone!” Martha yells as it reaches for the Doctor. “Doctor!” The Doctor jumps out of the way and takes off running towards the main room. Live music pours though the open space. Without a second thought the Doctor makes for the stage.

            “Everyone! Listen to me! This is an emergency!” The Doctor yells, trying desperately to get everyone’s attention. “Please listen to me! Get to the lifeb” The Doctor is cut off as a Host claps its hand over his mouth. The statue shoves the Doctor into the waiting hands of two waiting staff. They secure his hands behind his back and begin to pull him away.

            “DOCTOR!” Martha yells as she tries to follow him.

            “Look out the windows!” The Doctor yells as he passes people. Foon and Morvin look up, shock on their faces.

            “Let him go! I can vouch for him!” Astrid says desperately as she fights to get to the Doctor with Martha.

            “The shields are down!” The Doctor calls desperately. “We’re going to be hit!” As if on cue the ship lurches under them as one of the meteors collides with the side. The guards let go of the Doctor and he flings himself at Martha and Astrid. The Doctor grabs both women by the hand and pulls them to the ground as the ship jolts again. He holds his body above the women in hopes to shield them from debris as the ship is wrenched apart. All around them passengers scream.

            Finally, the ship stills under them.

            “Has it stopped?” Astrid asks. The Doctor lifts his head and glances around.

            “Yes.” He says. He pulls Martha to her feet who in turn helps Astrid. Astrid claps her hands over her mouth as she look’s outside. There are bodies floating in space.

            “How many are dead?” She whispers.

            “We’re alive, just focus on that.” The Doctor says. He looks over at Astrid and see’s the panic in her face. “I will get you out of here, Astrid, I promise.” The Doctor puts his hands on her shoulders. “Look at me. I promise.” Astrid gives him a small smile. “Good. We just need to get to reception.”

            “Reception?” Astrid asks. “What’s there?”

            “His ship.” Martha says as she comes up from behind them. “I’ve just been checking on those people over there,” she says as she gestures to a group of passengers including Foon, Morvin, Bannakaffalatta and Mister Copper. “They’re all fine.”

            “Good.” The Doctor says. “As I was saying we need to figure out a way to reception, we can get everyone on board the TARDIS,”

            “Doctor,” Martha interrupts.

            “We can fly everyone home from there then figure out,”

            “DOCTOR.” Martha yells now.

            “What?” The Doctor demands. Martha simply points out the window. “Oh.” He says.

            “What? What’s wrong?” Astrid demands.

            “That’s my ship.” The Doctor says in a detached voice. “That blue box there.”

            “The box?” Astrid questions, “It’s a little small.”

            “Oi, don’t knock it.” The Doctor says. Martha laughs. “Only problem is once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity, and that would be the Earth.”

“Got a plan B?” Martha asks. The Doctors lips twitch.  
“Naw, but I’ll think of one.”

“Just like old times then?” Martha asks with a smile. The Doctor returns it.

“Just like old times!” The Doctor grabs Martha’s hand and pulls her to the speaking comm again.

“Deck twenty two to the bridge. Hello? Is anyone there?” The Doctor calls. Static meets

him. Martha shoots him a worried look as she bites her lip. “Bridge come in, is anyone there?” The Doctor calls again. Martha breathes a sigh of relief when she hears a voice respond. She turns from the Doctor and lets him deal with the mechanical side of the problem well she checks on the people.

            “Is it always like this?” Astrid asks as Martha approaches her and the others.

            “Is what always like this?” 

            “Traveling with him. You two seems like you know what you’re doing.”

            “Yea it can get a little hectic.” Martha says. “But the Doctor is amazing. He’s the person who is going to save everyone on this ship and he does it for nothing. He never asks for anything. He’s my best friend.”

            “You two seem really close.” Astrid comments. “But he seems so…”

            “Full of himself?” Martha teases.

            “Sad.” Astrid finishes. That sobers Martha up.

            “He just lost someone. Someone really important to him.”

            “I’m so sorry.” Astrid breathes. “Do you think he’ll be ok?” Martha pauses a moment and remembers his face the moment Rose had disappeared. She’d never seen anyone look so broken.

            “I don’t know.” Martha answers truthfully. At that moment the Doctor reappears.

            “Right then First things first.” He says as he addresses the small crowd. “One. We are going to climb through this ship. B. No. Two. We're going to reach the bridge. Three. Or C. We're going to save the Titanic.” Martha smiles.

            “Hang on a minute.” A man stands as he questions the Doctor. “Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?”

            “Who the hell are _you?_ ” Martha snaps back, hating the way he spoke to the Doctor.

            “Rickston Slade.” The man says.

            “We’ll Mister Slade, I’m Martha Jones and as for him,”

            “I'm the Doctor.” The Doctor interrupts, “I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?” There’s a moment of silence.

            “No,” Slade says finally.

            “Right then!” The Doctor practically yells, “Allons-y!” The Doctor sets off down the hall and people trail after. Martha picks up the pace to catch up.

            “Doctor what did you mean, save all six billion lives on the planet below.” She asks in a quiet voice.

            “Don’t worry about that for now, let’s just focus on getting to that bridge.”

            They don’t walk for long before coming across their first pile of derbies.

            “Careful now,” the Doctor calls to those behind him. “Follow me.”

            “Let’s work on moving this rubble.” Martha says to Astrid as they begin to shift pieces of the ship to make a path. Slowly the others begin to help as well.

            “So this person, that the Doctor lost,” Astrid starts, “How did he lose them.” Martha sighs.

            “It was partly my fault.” She says after a long moment. “See there was a war, a war we all fought in. And when we won, well there was a way to make it so none of it happened. The only problem was that it would send her away. Rose, the person he lost.” Martha takes a breath as she struggles to contain her emotions. “The Doctor begged us for more time, but I couldn’t give it to him. So many people were suffering. But now… Now I wish I’d giving him more time. Just a little more.” Astrid places a comforting hand on Martha’s arm.

            “It wasn’t your fault.” She says quietly. Martha looks up at the Doctor who is talking away with the bridge again. Astrid follows her gaze. “Besides, he seems ok. Sad, but ok.”

            “Yeah,” Martha says after a moment.

            “We’re almost through!” Foon calls to the Doctor.

            “Good, perfect actually!” The Doctor yells back. “Slight problem. The Hosts, they’ve been programed to kill.” Everyone stops moving.

            “What?” Astrid demands. “Who would do that?”

            “Not sure, but I will find out.”

            “So let’s stay away from the Host’s yeah?” Martha questions.

            “Yes,” The Doctor says as he hops down. “Slight other problem. There were Hosts outside the bridge, Midshipman Frame had to deadlock seal the bridge. We have no way of getting in.”

            “Well what do we do now?” Foon demands as she overhears.

            “There’s some strange readings on deck 31, I don’t know what it is but I have a feeling it has to do with the ship getting hit. I’m going to go down there. But first I’m going to find you somewhere safe.”

            “Safe?” Slade demands, “Nowhere on this bloody ship is safe!”

            “Could you do us all a favor and shut up?” Martha snaps. The Doctor shoots her a look that she ignores. The man has been nothing but mean. The group walks in silence as they move though the path they’d cleared to an open room.

            “Food!” Morvin says in delight as he spots a tray.

            “Oh great,” Slade remarks sarcastically, “At least someone is happy.” Martha resists the urge to slap him.

            “Just don’t have any then.” She says. She follows the Doctor as he moves to the other side of the room. “What do you think is down on floor 31?” She asks when their out of ear shot.

            “Honestly, I don’t know.” The Doctor responds under his breath, “And I don’t like not knowing.”

            “Hey,” Astrid says timidly as she approaches the pair. She has three plates of food balanced in her hands. “Saved you some. You might be a Time King from Gaddabee but you need to eat.” She says as she hands the Doctor a plate.

            “Thanks,” He says as he takes it. Martha smiles as she takes hers as well. She happily bites into a pastry. She didn’t realize she was so hungry.

            “So, you look good for nine hundred and three.” Astrid says after a moment. The Doctor barley looks up.

            “You should see me in the morning.” He quips, obviously trying to be funny.

            “Okay.” Astrid says. Martha almost chokes on her pastry. The Doctor clenches his jaw as the tips of his ears turn red. He clears his throat awkwardly and looks anywhere but at Astrid. Immediately Astrid turns beat red and looks at the floor.

            “It’s well past midnight.” Martha interjects, desperate to break the tension. “It must be Christmas day now.”

            “Yea, suppose you’re right.” The Doctor says. “Merry Christmas.”

            “What is Christmas? What’s it all about?” Astrid asks, looking at the Doctor again.

            “Long story,” The Doctor begins. “I should know, I was there.”

            “Really?” Martha asks, surprised.

            “Of course.” The Doctor says with a smile, “I got the last room.”

            Suddenly a loud bang comes from the left.

            “A Host!” The Doctor yells, springing to his feet. “Everybody move!” Everyone is running in an instant.

            “Though here Doctor!” Martha yells as she sees an archway. The Doctor turns on his heels and everyone follows. They sprint though the arch and slam the metal door behind.

            “Well fuck.” Slade calls as he takes in the site before him. There’s only one way across. It’s a narrow, fallen beam forming walkway across a massive empty space in the middle of the ship.

            “It’s at least a way across.” Martha says, trying to be optimistic.

            “That thing will never take our weight.” Morvin says, his voice full of fear.

            “You’re going last mate.” Slade says. Martha really wants to smack him.

            “Doctor we can’t get all these people across in time.” Martha says. “Not without losing some of them.”

            “Don’t you think I know that?” The Doctor hisses.

            “There has to be another way Doctor, there has to.” Martha says.

            “I help.” A small voice calls. The Doctor and Martha look down. Martha struggles to remember the red mans name for a moment. Thankfully the Doctor says it. 

            “How Bannakaffalatta?” He demands. With a sigh Bannakaffalatta opens his shirt to reveal metal.

            “You’re a cyborg.” Astrid breathes.

            “Yes.”

            “How will you being a cyborg help?” Slade asks, disgust clear in his voice.

            “EMP transmitter.” Bannakaffalatta says as he fiddles with his chest.

            “How will EMP transmitter help?” Martha asks. The Doctor looks at Bannakaffalatta with large eyes.

            “Oh that’s brilliant.” He breathes.

            “What is Doctor?” Astrid questions.

            “The EMP will give off an electromagnetic pulse. It will take out the robots.” The Doctor explains. “But,”

            “It ok.” Bannakaffalatta says.

            “But what?” Astrid demands.

            “He’ll die without it.” The Doctor says after a moment.

            “No.” Martha says. “That’s not an option.”

            “It’s him or us!” Slade interrupts, “He’s not even human anyways, we’re worth more.” This time Martha doesn’t hold back. Her hand cracks across Slade’s cheek and he stumbles back in shock.

            “Bannakaffalatta is twice the man you are.” She says breathing hard. The Doctor looks at Martha with a mixture of shock, pride and anger. Martha shrugs and crouches beside Bannakaffalatta. A year ago Martha would have never slapped someone, but all that time in war torn earth had changed her.

            “Is there another way?” Astrid asks.

            “We could try crossing the,” The Doctor starts.

            “That isn’t an option!” Martha interrupts again. “We’ll never make it Doctor.” The Doctor rakes his fingers through his hair, a crazed look in his eye. Behind him, the banging stops.

            “They’ve stopped.” Astrid whispers. “Where did the Host go?”

            “I don’t know.” The Doctor says softly. A weight settles in Martha’s stomach.

            “Doctor,” Martha breathes, almost too scared to make noise.

            “Yeah?”

            “The angles have wings.” The Doctors eyes widen at Martha’s words.

            “Everyone back!” he yells. The Doctor rushes to the door and wrenches it open.

            “The Host!” Slade yells.

            “It’s gone, the safest way is back the way we came.” The Doctor shouts back. “Everyone though!” Not needing to be told twice, the crowd runs though the doorway. The Doctor slams the metal door once again just as the Host flies down from where they were just standing.

            “Good thinking Martha,” The Doctor says as he grabs her hand. He pulls her along as he takes off running again.

            “I try.” She gasps. The Doctor leads them around the corner and down an unfamiliar corridor before stopping. He lets go of Martha’s hand and begins inspecting the walls.

            “Oh this is brilliant.” He breaths.

            “What is?” Martha asks. Instead of answering he gestures for Bannakaffalatta to come closer.

            “Bannakaffalatta can you plug in here?” the Doctor asks as he gestures to the wiring.

            “Yes.” Bannakaffalatta says. The Doctors face splits into a grin.

            “Oh brilliant.” He says once again.

            “You have a plan?” Martha asks.

            “Oh yes!” The Doctor almost shouts. “Bannakaffalatta is going to plug in here so we can remove the EMP without it costing him his life. The transmitter will take out hosts within a fifty-meter radius. Everyone can wait here well we go to deck 31, find out what’s down there, get to the bridge and save the Titanic!” Martha laughs at his enthusiasm.

            “Did everyone hear that?” Martha asks as she turns around. “You are going to make it home today.” Foon bursts into tears and wraps her arms around Martha.

            “Thank you both.” She sobs. Martha smiles and pats her back.

            “Can you take care of them Astrid?” The Doctor asks the blonde girl quietly, “You’re the only one I trust to.” Astrid nods and bites her lip.

            “Be safe Doctor. Come back to us.” With those words, she goes up on her tip toes and plants a kiss on the Doctors cheek. The Doctor swallows and nods.

“Good luck.” He says stiffly before turning to walk away. Astrid stares after him, a pained look on her face.

“I never thought to ask.” She says in a small voice to Martha.

“Ask what?” Martha says in confusion.

“The person, the one he lost, he was in love with her. Wasn’t he?” Martha nods. “Tell the Doctor I’m sorry.” Astrid says in a small voice. “Tell him that I’m sorry and that I will keep everyone here safe.” Martha smiles and gives Astrid a hug.

“I will.”

“Keep him safe Martha.” Astrid calls as Martha goes to follow the Doctor. Martha chuckles to herself as she’s jogging away. As if it was that easy.       

Martha catches up with the Doctor quickly enough.

“Plan?” She asks.

“Still making it up as I go.” Martha laughs.

“Because that always works so- “ Martha cuts herself off with a gasp as they turn a corner and come face to face with a Host.

“Information, kill.” It says in its monotone voice.

“Wait wait wait!” The Doctor yells, “Hold on! Override loophole. Security protocol ten!” The Host removes its halo. Martha can feel her heart in her throat. “Six six six. Er, twenty one,” the Doctor says desperately. “Four, five, six, seven, eight. I don't know, forty two? Er, one!” The Host freezes, then replaces its halo.

“Information, state request.” It says. Martha and the Doctor share a look of relief.

“I get to ask questions now?” The Doctor asks.

“Information, yes.” The Host replies.

“How many questions?”

“Information, three.”

“Doctor you’ve already asked two.” Martha hisses.

“One more question.” The Doctor breathes. “One more question to save our lives. Good, good. I can work with pressure. One question left. One question. So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We’re not passengers. We’re not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio-records. No such people on board. We don't exist, therefore you can't kill us. Therefore, we are stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on deck thirty one. Final question. Am I right?” There’s a long pause.

“Information, correct.” Martha lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Brilliant!” The Doctor says with a smile. “Take me to your leader.” When the Doctor sees Martha’s face he shrugs. “I’ve always wanted to say that.”

 

Martha and the Doctor are taken down to floor thirty-one by the Hosts. The whole floor is falling apart. Only a railing separates them from the center of the ship.

“Talk about your fixer upper.” The Doctor mumbles to Martha, earning him a small smile.

“Where’s this ultimate authority?” Martha whispers. The Doctor looks around before responding.

“Oh that’s interesting.”

“What is?” Martha asks. The Doctor jerks his chin in the direction of the Hosts. Three of the angelic robots work on opening a large door.

“That's an omnistate impact chamber.” The Doctor says.

“A what?” Martha asks.

“Its indestructible. You can survive anything in there. Sit through a supernova. Or a shipwreck.” The Doctor starts forward a little, “Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this and I should know, because…”

“My name is Max.” Finishes a voice from the shadows. Slowly a large machine emerges. Wired into the middle of it is the head of Max Capricorn.

“Hang on, that’s the guy who owns the ship!” Martha says. “Why are trying to crash your own ship?” Capricorn ignores her.

“Hosts, who are these people.”

“Information, stowaways.”

“Kill them.” He commands.

“Oh, no, no, no. Wait, but you can't!” The Doctor yells as he pushes Martha behind him.  “Not now. Come on, Max. You've given me so much good material like, how to get ahead in business.” The Doctor smiles at his own joke. “See? Head? Head in business?” He looks back at Martha who shoots him a look. “No?” Martha shakes her head.

“Oh, ho, ho, the office joker.” Capricorn says, “I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years.”

“Can’t imagine why.” Martha mutters.

“A hundred and seventy six years of running the company have taken their toll.” Capricorn continues as though Martha hadn’t spoken.

“Nice wheels though.” The Doctor says as he turns to Martha.

“Yea they’re pretty fancy.” Martha agrees.

“It’s a life support system in a society that despises cyborgs.” Capricorn says with disgust. “I've had to hide away for years, running the company by hologram. Host, situation report!” He barks at a Host.

“Information, Titanic still in orbit.”

“That’s wrong, we should have crashed by now.”

“Why crash the ship.” Martha demands. “All those people down there, why do you want them to burn.” Capricorn gives her a seething look.

“This interview is terminated.” He says.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Hold on, hold on, hold on.” The Doctor yells again. He shoves Martha away from him and into the shadows, trying to keep Capricorns attention fully focused on him. “Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice.” The Doctor licks his lips, his eyes slightly crazed. Martha knows that look well. He’s on a roll. “Just watch me. So, business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense.”

“My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back.” Capricorn confirms.

“If you had a back.” The Doctor mumbles before continuing. “So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors just in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. Oh, but that's not enough. No. Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out.”

“And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder.” Capricorn says with a manic glint in his eye. “Well I can finally live out the rest of my days off the money I have set aside. I’m thinking a beach somewhere. I’m looking for a peaceful retirement.”

“You’re going to burn a whole planet as part of your so you can live the rest of your life on a beach? That’s despicable.”

“And that’s the end of our conversation!” Capricorn yells, “Host’s, kill him!” The Doctor spreads his arms out.

“Do you welcome death?” Capricorn asks.

“Nope,” he says popping his p. “I have a secret weapon.”

“Oh, and what would that be?”

“Martha Jones.” The Doctor says with a smile. Capricorns eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“Mister Capricorn,” Martha calls from behind. Capricorn turns and sees Martha, behind the wheel of a forklift. “Enjoy your retirement.”

With those words Martha stomps on the gas and the forklift lurches forward. There’s a clang as the lift smashes into Capricorns life support machine.

“Kill her!” Capricorn screams.

“Martha duck!” The Doctor yells as a Host removes its halo. The Doctor struggles to get away from the Hosts. Martha screams as the halo narrowly misses her hand.

“They’ve cut the break line!” Martha yells.

“Don’t you dare!” The Doctor yells. “Don’t make me lose you too Martha!” Martha looks at the Doctor, an apology in her eyes. She pulls a lever and the forklift lifts Capricorn off the ground. Martha punches the gas once more and screams as she drives the forklift though the railing to the center of the ship.

“NOOOO!” The Doctor screams. “MARTHA NOOO!” He wrenches himself away from the Hosts just in time to grab Martha’s arm moments before the machines fall. There’s a sickening sound as Martha’s shoulder pops out of her socket as the Doctor yanks her from the driver’s seat. She swings over the side for a moment before the Doctor is able to pull her back on the flat ground. They’re both panting. The Doctor pulls Martha to his chest and crushes her in a tight hug. Martha can feel him shaking.

“I’m alright Doctor.” Martha whispers, “I’m ok.”

“I almost lost you.” The Doctor gasps, his voice as uneven as Martha’s ever heard it. “Never do that again.” He commands. “Please, don’t ever do that to me again.” Martha pulls back and looks at the Doctor. She’s startled to see that there are tears in her eyes.

“You’re not ok.” Martha whispers.

“I’m not ok.” The Doctor breathes in confirmation. Martha nods.

“Let’s save the Titanic, then we can talk ok?” The Doctor nods.

“Okay.” He says. Martha’s breath catches, she’s never seen him this venerable. “First let me fix that shoulder for you.”

“Do it fast.” Martha says as she squeezes her eyes tight.

“I’m sorry,” The Doctor says as he pops her shoulder back into place. Martha lets out a scream of pain.

“It’s all good.” She gasps though tears. The Doctor plunges his hand into his pocket and rummages around for a moment.

“Ah Ha!” He says victoriously as he pulls out a sling.

“You keep a sling in your pocket?” Martha laughs.

“Don’t be silly, I have a whole first aid kit in here.”

“How?”

“The pockets are bigger on the inside of course.” Martha can’t help but smile. She slips her arm into the sling and breathes a sigh of relief as it relieves some of the pain.

“How do we get to the bridge?” Martha asks. The Doctor smiles.

“How do you feel about flying?”

“Oh I’d love it.” Martha says with a smile. The Doctor stands and offers her his hand. The pair clamber to their feet. The Doctor holds his arms out and snaps his finger. Hosts move to either side of Martha and the Doctor.

“They follow the highest authority.” The Doctor explains as he sees Martha’s face. “It’s me now.” With those words the Hosts take off the ground with Martha and the Doctor in their grips. Martha laughs out loud as the ground falls away.

“Doctor we’re going to hit the roof!” Martha yells.

“That’s the point! HA!” The Doctor laughs. Martha squeezes her eyes shut as they burst through the ceiling. 

“This is the bridge then?” Martha asks as she coughs.

“Deadlock broken.” A computer drones.

“Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last!” The Doctor calls as he climbs over to the controls and immediately begins sonicing them.

“Don’t worry about the Hosts,” Martha’s says as she joins the men. “Martha Jones, nice to meet you.” Martha says as she extends her good hand.

“Alonso Frame.” Alonso says as he takes her hand with a bewildered expression. The Doctor stops his tinkering and looks over at the pair with an awestruck expression on his face.

“You are kidding me.” The Doctor breathes.

“What?”

“There’s something I’ve always wanted to say,” The Doctor laughs, “Allons-y Alonso!” With those words the Doctor flips a switch. The Titanic lurches as the engines reboot. Martha whoops and punches the air.

“We’ve got power!” Alonso yells. “Oh my god you did it! We’ve got power!”

“I told you that I’d fix it.” The Doctor says with a smile. The Doctor flips another switch and the ship levels out. “There we go, I’ve switched her onto autopilot, we’ll stay in orbit until a rescue ship can come and get everybody out.”

“Speaking of everybody, we’ve got some friends we should go collect.” Martha says. The Doctor smiles.

“They all lived Martha. All those people I promised I’d saved. They all lived.”

 

It takes Martha and the Doctor less than twenty minutes to locate Astrid and the others. Astrid immediately runs to the Martha and wraps her in a hug. Everyone thanks the Doctor and Martha. They exchange hugs and handshakes whilst they wait for the rescue ship.

Foon and Morvin are telling a story when the Doctor finds himself wandering off. Astrid follows him.

“Martha told me that you lost somebody.” She says quietly from behind him. The Doctor stiffens.

“Yeah, I did.” He swallows. “Rose. Her name was. Rose. And we were together.”

“Did she travel with you like Martha does now?” Astrid asks.

“Yeah, for a while she did.”

“Did you love her?” The Doctor looks over at the boldness of her question.

“Yes. I still do.” Astrid nods.

“Alright then.” Astrid sighs. “I guess I’ll just say this. Can I travel with you?”

“What?” The Doctor says, sure he’s heard wrong.

“Can I come with you? Travel the stars. That box I saw was small but I’m sure we could squeeze. I want to see it, all of it. The stars, the planets. And I’m unemployed now so…”

“Astrid,” the Doctor starts.

“And I know that Martha’s leaving, I know you’re traveling alone and no one should be alone. Especially after they’ve lost somebody. I know I can never replace her and I wouldn’t be trying.”

“Astrid, stop.” The Doctor breathes. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just can’t.” Astrid sucks in her bottom lip and nods.

“Alright.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No! It’s good.” Astrid insists, “I understand. Just, don’t forget me.”

            “Never Astrid Peth.” The Doctor says. He pulls Astrid into a hug which she returns.

            “Well, goodbye then.” She says when they pull away.

            “Goodbye.” The Doctor watches as Astrid walks away. He can’t help but feel remorse. Astrid would have made a phenomenal companion.

            “You said no, didn’t you?” A voice says from behind him. The Doctor turns to see Martha sanding in the shadows.

            “Yeah,” The Doctor confirms, shuffling his feet.

            “Why Doctor? She was perfect. You shouldn’t be alone.”

            “I’m not going to be alone Martha.” The Doctor snaps. Martha flinches a little then looks at him in shock as she digests the words.

            “You,” She starts, “You think Rose is coming back.” The Doctor looks at the floor and says nothing. “Oh my god you do!” Martha says. “You don’t want another person traveling with you because you think she’ll come back to you.”

            “The Master found a way to get to her, which means I can too.” The Doctor snaps again. “I can’t just give up on her Martha. I am going to do everything in my power to get back to her. I know it’s impossible, but I don’t care. I love her and I am going to see her again.” Martha stares at him for a long moment before finally responding.

            “Tell me how I can help.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different of those that I usually write. I don't often incorporate the BBC script but I really wanted to do my own spin on this episode. Next chapter will be more original and Rose oriented (with some Doctor on the side of course). I hope you enjoyed/will continue to enjoy this story. As always thank you for reading and feel free to review below :)


	4. Hope

Rose drinks in the purple sky above her. It’s an amazing thing, to see a different sky. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to do it again.

            The planet she’d landed on looks to be uninhabited by sentient beings, though there is quite a bit of vegetation. It’s her third jump with the dimension cannon. It gets a little easier on her body to rip though the void with each jump.

            “ _Commander”._ The communicative device strapped to her hip hisses. Rose sighs and unclips it.

 _“_ What’s up Gary?” Rose says into the speaker.

_“We’re going to pull you back earlier then your other jumps, I want your opinion on something back here.”_

“Roger that.” Rose says. She plants here feet and squeezes her eyes shut in anticipation. Her stomach seems to drop as the cannon pulls her home. Rose’s eyes fly open and she gasps as her feet hit ground again. A familiar pair of hands reach out to steady her as she staggers a little.

            “Thanks’ Mickey.”  Rose says, only slightly out of breath.

            “No problem boss.” Rose shoots him a smile as she turns to her team. All together there’s about thirty of them. Fifteen different scientist and fifteen field agents she’d worked with before. She’d promoted Gary and Mickey to the heads of both braches. They serve as her right and left hand men, so to speak. It had taken her a month to get everyone together and another two to clear the cannon for human testing. All together it’d been roughly five months since that day on the beach.   

            “What’s up Gary?” Rose asks again as she shrugs off her jacket.

            “We’ve lost more stars.” One officer calls from beside Rose.

            “We lose stars every day,” Rose snaps without looking to the direction of the voice, “Tell me something I don’t know. What is it Gary?” Gary looks up from his computer as Rose approaches him.

            “I’ve been looking at these calculations you did and well they’re all just fine, but there are in infantine number of parallel worlds you could end up in.”

            “I know that,” Rose says somewhat impatiently. Her head is pounding. The headaches are always worse when she gets back from a jump.

            “I’ve been thinking of ways we can narrow it down to isolate, uh,” Gary lowers his voice, “Your original world.” Well most of the scientists knew where Rose was from, few of the agents did. It was a fact Pete had decided was best kept a secret.              

            “Did you come up with anything?” Rose asks, renewed interest in her voice.

“Well I was thinking, this Doctor of yours, his technology is unique, yes?”

            “He’s got the only TARDIS left in the universe, so yes.” Rose says.

            “Well then if we can somehow trace this TARDIS, we could at least start sending you to the right universe.” Roses heart rate begins to pick up. How the hell had she not thought of that?

            “That’s brilliant.” She breathes.

            “Do you have anything from the,” Rose cuts Gary off before he can finish his question by reaching for the chain that always hangs around her neck.

            “Will the TARDIS key do?” She asks. Gary looks from the key dangling in Rose’s hand back to her. A wide grin split his face and Rose can’t help but smile back.

            “Yes, that will do just fine.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

            The Doctor drops Martha back at home, mere minutes after they’d left. It was a quick goodbye. She threw him a phone so he could come when she called. As the Doctor watched her retreating form he knew that he would. Whenever Martha Jones needed it, the Doctor would come for her in an instant. When the TARDIS door close behind his former companion the Doctor flips a few controls and steers her into the vortex. Only then does he allow all the emotions he’s been suppressing catch up with him.

            The Doctor crosses the consul and collapses on the yellow seats. He holds his head in his hands as he struggles to keep everything together. He had lost everything. Again. He can hear the TARDIS humming in concern in the back of his mind. The Doctor allows himself a small smile. At least he isn’t completely alone, he will always have his ship. His mind will never be completely silent. The TARDIS gives another hum, this time more urgent. The Doctor looks up in confusion as he sees the consul screen flicker to life. Curious, the Doctor gets up and looks at the screen. On it is an article about Adipose Industries and their revolutionary way to lose weight.

            “You think something’s wrong?” The Doctor asks. The TARDIS hums in confirmation. The Doctor shrugs and makes a face. “Might as well check it out, I could do with an adventure.” He flips a switch and sets the coordinates for earth. “Allons-y!”

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

The day Rose gave Gary the key was the day she allowed herself to really start hoping. They finally had the final piece. She was going to make it back to the Doctor. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks to three more months with still no positive jumps, Rose began to spiral. Her headaches grew worse each day and nightmares haunted her even when she was awake. She couldn’t shake the image of the Doctor reaching out for her. She couldn’t get the look on his face out of her head. At work, she was a force to be reckoned with. She can see that people are scared of her. Only Mickey and Gary speak out against her now. Rose honestly can’t bring herself to care. Everyday more stars go out. Every day the pain in her mind is unbearable. She can feel it beginning to take its toll on her and she can’t shake the feeling that it has something to do with the Doctor.

“Try to smile at little babe.” A voice calls from behind Rose as she stalks down the hall to her lab. Rose doesn’t turn as Mickey jogs up beside her. “It’s the headaches again isn’t it?” Rose gives a curt nod in response. “You need to go to the med wing for them Rose, the doctors there can help you.”

“No, the Doctor can help me.” Rose says in a hard voice. “He can fix this, I know he can. Besides, I need to keep jumping. I can’t get turned into a lab rat Micks.”

“Who said anything about turning you into a lab rat?” Mickey questions. Rose shoots him a warry smile.

“The headaches aren’t normal. You know it, I know it. Our best plan right now is the find the Doctor.”

“But Rose,” Mickey starts. Rose stops walking.

“Don’t.” She snaps.

“Don’t what?” Mickey asks as he halts beside her.

“Don’t say what you were going to say. We are going to find him. This is going to work. It has to.” Mickey nods but doesn’t say anything. “Please Micks, I need you on my side right now. If you don’t believe in the Doctor please, just believe in me.” Rose begs.

“I always have, and I always will.” Mickey says firmly. Rose smiles and gives him a quick hug. “But you have to believe to.” Mickey says as they pull away. “No more ‘angry Rose’, we’re getting you back to the Doctor. Be happy about it.” Rose allows herself a small smile.

“Who knows, maybe today will be the day. Maybe this jump will get me to the right place.” She says.

“That’s the spirit.” Mickey says as he wraps his arm around Roses shoulder. They begin walking again. “Here’s to hoping.” Rose sighs as her lab comes into view.

“Here’s to hoping.”

 

 

 

 

The Doctor watches warily as Donna begins to unload the trunk of her car into his arms. So many thoughts rip though his mind. Can he really bring her? Will she distract him from finding a way back to Rose? He’d said no to Astrid, but this is different. This is Donna. And he’s been so lonely…

“You’ve got a hat box.” The Doctor observes suddenly.

“Planet of the hats, I’m ready!” Donna says enthusiastically. The Doctor almost smiles at that. He opens his mouth to respond when suddenly his mind snaps.

The Doctor drops Donnas bags and doubles over gasping.

“Doctor!” Donna calls, she rushes to his side. “Doctor what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” The Doctor breathes, “It’s like, like something is trying to get in.”

“Get in where?” Donna demands.

“In me, in my mind.” The Doctor hisses.

“Can you stop it?” Donna almost squeaks. “Are you ok.”

“I don’t know.” The Doctor gasps, “I’m trying to put my walls back up but its- “ the Doctor breaks off with a cry of pain as his mind seems to tear.

“Doctor!” Donna cries. Her hands flutter uselessly at her sides. “What do I do?”

            “My head.” The Doctor groans, “It feels like,” The Doctor stops himself, the memory too painful to even speak aloud. It feels like when he’d thought Rose had died.

            No sooner had that thought crossed his mind the pain disappears completely. The Doctor straightens up in confusion. He opens his mouth to say something when his bond with Rose suddenly snaps back into place. The Doctor staggers back at the sheer force of it. It blazes bright in his mind, like he’d never lost it.

            _Doctor!_ The Doctor hears her voice calling him. His hearts seem to stop. How is this possible?

            _Rose?_ He calls hesitantly.

            _Oh my god, Doctor it’s you. It’s really you._ Her voice seems to sob in his mind.

            “Doctor what’s happening?” Donna demands from beside him. The Doctor ignores her as he focusses in on the bond.

            _Where are you?_ He asks desperately.

            _I don’t know. A street, defiantly London._ Rose says quickly. _Oh god Doctor I thought I’d dreamt this all. I didn’t think it was real. How are we talking?_

 _You don’t remember the bond?_ The Doctor asks.

            _No._

 _What do you remember?_ He asks as he begins to run. He hears Donna calling after him. He can hear the sound of her shoes clicking against the pavement.

            _Just you. Your face. And a blonde man._ Rose says.

            _Do you remember that I love you?_ The Doctor asks. As he rounds a corner. He skids to a stop.

            Rose stands in the street, lit by the city lights. Her hair is longer, less blonde. Her face somehow older. She wears an unfamiliar blue leather jacket, but it’s her. It’s his Rose. She’s here and _she sees him too._

            Even from far away the Doctor can see that her eyes are glassy. Her face splits into the biggest smile he’s seen from her and he knows a similar one is plastered on his own face.

            “Rose!” He calls out loud, unable to help himself.

            The Doctor doesn’t know who took the first step but suddenly they’re running to each other. His legs carry him faster than he’s moved in a long time. Suddenly Rose breaks her stride, a terrified look on her face.

            _They’re calling me back!_ She says over the bond. _I can’t stop it I’m sorry. I’ll be back for you Doctor. I promise I’m coming back! I-_

            Rose disappears again. The Doctor stops in his tracks staring at the place where she’d been. The street now looks so empty. He can still feel the ghost of their bond. It lasts only a moment before it fades into nothing. He bites back a scream of frustration as the emptiness returns to his mind. She had been _right there._

            “Was that who I think it was?” A voice calls from behind him. The Doctor whirls to see Donna watching him. Her eyes are large. “Was that Rose?” The Doctor swallows.

            “Yeah.” He says, his voice breaking.

            “How was she here?”

            “I have no idea.” The Doctor admits.

            “Well,” Donna starts, “No use standing here in the street, get back onto your mad space ship figure it out.” She gives him a sad smile. “Just don’t forget about me, ya?” The Doctor looks up in surprise.

            “You don’t want to come with me anymore?” He asks.

            “No I’d love to, I just thought, now that you need to find Rose you wouldn’t want me.”

            “I’ve needed to find Rose since I met you. Now I know that she’s trying to find me too. I’d love for you to help me Donna. Because quite frankly, you and Martha are right. I shouldn’t be alone.”

            “You want my help?” Donna asks in disbelief.

            “Ya,” The Doctor confirms. “We’ll have some fun along the way too.” Donna smiles then, a real genuine smile.

            “Well then lead the way spaceman!” she says with a laugh. The Doctor smiles. He feels hope. Somehow, against all odds, Rose got back to him. If she did it once she can do it again. He will see Rose again. He will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Human

“What the fuck!” Rose yells as she feels her feet connect with the floor of her lab. “I was _there!_ I could see him! Who the fuck pulled me back?” She opens her eyes as she fights the headache again. Rose freezes. There are unfamiliar men with guns occupying her lab. They are all trained on her. “What is this?” Rose asks trying to keep her voice even.

“Commander Tyler,” A voice calls to her right. Rose turns and sees an unfamiliar man walking towards her. He has short brown hair and wide eyes. They look at her with glee. “My name is agent Dawson.” The man continues as he gets closer. “We are relieving you of your position. Please remove your equipment and raise your arms above your head. You are to be taken into custody.”

“What?” Rose demands, dumbstruck. “Where’s Pete? What’s going on?”

“Pete Tyler has been relieved of his position as head of torchwood.” Agent Dawson says in a monotone voice.

“What have you done with him!” Rose shouts. “What have you done to my Dad!” Agent Dawson laughs.

“Your Dad?” He says. “Please. Pete Tyler isn’t your Dad. Jackie Tyler isn’t your mom.” Rose stares at the agent like he has two heads.

“What are you on about? Of course they’re my parents!” She cries.

“No they aren’t.” Agent Dawson says, “You don’t exist. Not in our records anyways. There is no such person as Rose Tyler. You popped out of nowhere and quickly rose to head one of the most important institutions operating in the world. We’ve been investigating you for some time now, and we finally have the proof we need. You are not human.”

“Of course I’m human!” Rose almost yells. She feels like she’s trapped in a bad dream.

            “I’m getting tired of this.” Agent Dawson says in an annoyed tone. “Remove your equipment and raise your hands in the air.” Just as the words leave Agent Dawson’s lips the door to the lab bursts open to reveal Mickey. He breathes hard as though he’s been running.

            “Run Rose!” Mickey yells, his eyes full of fear. “Get out of here now!” Rose jumps into action at Mickeys words. She reaches to her belt and whips out her gun. Before anyone can react, Rose shoots the computer running the cannon. She reaches for the trigger for the cannon and yanks it from her belt. With the computer down, her trigger is the only thing that can still pull someone to another dimension. Rose doesn’t know who these men are, but she’s positive she will not let them have it. Rose clutches the TARDIS key around her neck and squeezes her eyes shut.

            “Please.” She whispers as she presses her hand on the button. She feels the familiar drop of her stomach as the cannon wheezes to life. Without the computer or the trigger, Rose is positive this will be the last jump the cannon will be able to make, if it can make this one at all.

            “Open fire!” Agent Dawson shouts. Rose hears the first round of shots being fired. She hears Mickey screaming her name. Her side explodes in pain as one of the bullets buries itself below her breast. Roses last conscious moments are filled with the agony of the bullet and the disorientation of the jump. Her feet hit unfamiliar pavement, then the world goes dark.    

 

            _________________________________________________________

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Donna asks as the TARDIS enters the vortex. The Doctor practically dances around as he flips switches and levers. He pulls the screen closer to him and beckons Donna over.

“I’ve been looking for years for cracks in the universe big enough for the TARDIS to squeeze though.” The Doctor says, sounding a little breathless as his eyes scan the screen.

“And?”

“Nothing.” The Doctor says. “But,” He practically yells, “I’ve adjusted the calculations so that the TARDIS is searching for cracks big enough for just Rose to fit thought.”

“Is it dangerous for her?” Donna asks. The Doctor makes a face.

            “I hate the idea of her traveling without a capsule.” Is all he says. Suddenly the TARDIS beeps and the screen lights up in a language that Donna can’t read. The Doctors eyebrows knit together in confusion.

            “What?” Donna demands, noticing his expression. “What is it?”

            “The cracks,” The Doctor starts.

            “Will they not work for Rose?”

            “No they’ll work for her,” the Doctor continues, “There’s too many.”

            “Too many cracks?”

            “Far too many.” The Doctor says in confirmation.

            “Will that make it harder for us to find her?” Donna asks, “I mean these cracks, they’re all over time and space, aren’t they?” The Doctor nods. He rubs his hand over his face.

            “I have no clue where to start Donna.” He says a little hopelessly. Donna gives him a small smile. She moves to stand beside the Doctor.

            “How about that one?” She asks as she points to a random point. The Doctor smiles at her.

            “Brilliant.” He says, “Allons-y.” He pulls a lever and the TARDIS bucks under them. Donna staggers back and grabs onto the railing, laughing. The Doctor laughs along with her.

Suddenly the TARDIS makes a horrible grinding sound. Donna gasps and fights the urge to clasp her hands over her ears. It sounds like the TARDIS is screaming. The lights flicker for a moment then come back on. The TARDIS lurches then lands with a thud so powerful it throws both the Doctor and Donna to the floor.

“What was that?” Donna demands as she looks up. The Doctor bounds to his feet, a look of concern on his face.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor says slowly as he strokes the TARDIS. “I’ve never seen her do anything like that before.”

“Its sounded like,” Donna hesitates for a moment. “It sounds like she was in pain.”

“Yea, I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” The Doctor says in a concerned voice. His eyebrows draw together tighter than before. The Doctors face contorts like he too is in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Donna demands as she starts forwards.

“My head, it feel’s wrong.” The Doctor says.

“Wrong?”

“The place in the back of my mind where my telepathic connection are, it feels… off.”

“Could that be Rose?” Donna asks curiously. The Doctor had told her of their bond.

“It could be but I doubt it.” The Doctor says. “It could be that Rose has gone though another crack. She might be in our universe but in the wrong part of my timeline. That’s why it’s dulled. If it is that at all. But this doesn’t feel like Rose. This feel’s wrong. I think it has something to do with the TARDIS.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Donna asks. The Doctor shakes his head. “Is there anything you can do.” Again, the Doctor shakes his head. “Then let’s go outside and see where your spaceship has brought us.” Donna says. The Doctor smiles a little.

“Alright then.” He says with a smile. The Doctor holds out his hand and waggles his fingers. “Ready?” He asks. Donna eyes his hand then takes it with a smile.

“Let’s go spaceman.” The Doctor smiles and yanks Donna towards the door. He pushes the door open and pulls her into the light of the street outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chap guys! It will be longer next time :)


	6. London Fog

“Rose,” A voice calls. Rose struggles as her dreams attempt to hold her tight. “Rose.” It calls again. Rose opens her eyes slowly. She groans as the lights blind her. It takes her a moment to notice the face of a smiling woman hovering inches above her. Rose bolts upright and fights a wave of nausea. “Careful!” The woman says with a laugh, “You may be damned near indestructible but that doesn’t mean you can just rush right back into things.” Rose opens her mouth then closes it, completely at a loss. “Oh! Here you go.” The woman pulls a bag off her shoulder and reaches inside to produce a water bottle. She hands it to Rose with a smile on her face. Rose opens it and gulps down the contents as she realizes just how thirsty she is. As she drinks she looks at her surroundings.

Rose is lying in an unfamiliar ally. The pavement is cold against her back. There is a coat bunched up under her head. The woman crouches beside her. Her eyes are kind and her hair is huge. She wears a very modern jean jacket and lose pants. Immediately, Rose notices the gun strapped to her hip. Rose lowers the water bottle and eyes the woman nervously, trying to size her up.

“I was looking for Jenny and heard about a blonde girl who landed in the middle of Mondas pre Cybermen then exploded with golden light and figured it was her trying to meddle with time again.” The woman starts. “Wasn’t quiet expecting to see you here but I’m glad I came. That much regeneration energy can attract quite a crowd. Anyways where is he then? Tinkering with your ship again?” Rose feels her heart rate increase with the women’s words.

            “I’m sorry,” Rose croaks out though her dry throat. “Back up, who the hell are you?” The woman’s smile slips from her face. She looks as though she’s just been punched in the gut.

            “Rose,” She almost whispers, her eyes look glassy. “Please tell me you know who I am.” Rose stares at her blankly. “Shit.” The woman swears. “Oh shit, forget everything I just said. Shit!” She exclaims again. The woman gets to her feet and paces a moment before returning to Rose’s side.

            “Who are you?” Rose demands again. The woman smiles a little sadly.

            “Spoilers.” She says. “I’m sorry but I really can’t tell you.”

            “Can you tell me what happened at least?” Rose basically begs. “Last thing I remember was…” Rose trails off as her memories bombard her. She gasps and yanks her shirt up to expose her mid-drift. There is no sign of the bullet wound. “I was shot.” She whispers. “I swear I was, right here… What the hell happened?”

            “How did you get here?” The woman asks instead of answering Roses question.

            “I jumped.” Rose says in an impatient voice. The women’s eyes widen substantially.

            “You mean you were just in the parallel world?” She demands. Rose narrows her eyes.

            “How did you know that? How do you know me?” Rose asks again, her voice hard. “And what do you mean by regeneration energy?” The women pales slightly.

            “Rose please, I need you to trust me.”

            “How can I trust someone I don’t know?” Rose responds. The woman bites her lip and looks around.

            “I’m about to tell you something that I probably shouldn’t and most likely wouldn’t if we were anywhere but here. Mondas is in danger, the Cybermen could rise at anytime and the Doctor would kill me if he found you were turned into one of those infernal monsters.” The woman says quickly. Roses heart almost stops.

            “You know the Doctor?” Rose demands.

            “Yes,” the woman says. She leans forward so that her lips are close to Roses ear. “And I know about the Bad Wolf.” She almost whispers. Rose jerks back and looks at the woman for a moment before nodding.

            “Okay. What do you need me to do?” Rose says. The woman smiles.

            “Take my hand.” She says as she extends her arm. Rose hesitates for a moment before taking it. The woman presses something on her wrist and Rose feels the ground disappear between one moment and then next then reappear beneath her. They’re in a separate place. The ground is metal and the hallway they’re in is dark, lit only by a blue-green hue.   

            “What the hell was that?” Rose asks as she staggers a little.  

            “Vortex manipulator. Present from a friend.” The woman says. She takes it from her wrist and straps it to Roses.

            “What are you doing?” Rose demands. The woman smiles.

            “You need this more than I do. We both know he’s useless without you.” She says.

            “How do you know so much about me?” Rose asks once again.

            “We meet in the wrong order.” The woman says absentmindedly as she fiddles with the manipulator. “This is how you set the coordinates,” She says as she points to the buttons. “Try to steer clear of fixed points but aim for big events. The Doctor likes to go to those.” The woman fiddles once more. “There, I’ve set the coordinates for earth in the twenty first century. That should be a good start.”

            “Won’t you need this?” Rose asks, concerned. The woman smiles.

            “Not for a little while.” She says, “I’m leading an expedition to the library. It’s a whole planet dedicated to books. Went dead about one hundred years ago. It should be fun.”

            “It went dead?” Rose asks, curious.

            “Everyone vanished.” The woman says with a shrug. “No one knows what happened.”

            “That sounds a little dangerous, shouldn’t you have backup?” Rose asks. The woman laughs.

            “I know you don’t know me yet, but trust me. I’ll be fine.” Rose gives her a look.

            “All the same, stay safe.”

            “Thank you.” The woman says.

            “How am I supposed to get this back to you?” Rose asks.

            “Use the TARDIS, find me.” The woman says. “But find him first.” Rose smiles a little. “And Rose,” Rose looks up. “When you do find him, don’t let him go again. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS. That’s how it should be, alright?” Rose smiles now wider, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

            “Thank you.” She says sincerely. “I won’t forget this.” Rose looks down and presses the button to activate the vortex manipulator.

            “I should hope not.” The woman laughs, “You’re basically my aunt after all.”

            Rose vanishes before she can respond.       

 

            ______________________________________________________________________

 

          

            Rose lands with a thud and struggles to stay upright. Her stomach clenches tightly as she fights a wave of nausea. Traveling without a capsule so many times in one day is starting to take its toll on her. As Roses stomach begins to unknot she allows herself to slide to the ground. So many things have happened in the past few hours and she just now is beginning to think about them.

            What the hell happened back at Torchwood? Where is Pete? Had they done anything to him? And Mickey? And her Mum? Oh god what about Tony?! They wouldn’t hurt a kid, would they? Who _is_ they? Why did they say she wasn’t human?

            Rose groans and puts her head in her hands. Tears threaten. She’d left them all. She has no clue what’s happening to her family, wither they are alive or dead and she’d left them without hesitation. She ran back to this universe to get back to him. Because he’d said he loved her.

            Rose laughs once without humor. The Doctor loves her. That’s all she’s wanted to hear the last couple years and yet now that he’s finally said it this goes and happens! Those men claimed she wasn’t human, but she has to be human! She was born human!

            Suddenly Rose thinks back on the words the strange woman had said. She’d mentioned regeneration energy. Rose holds her breath as she cautiously lifts her shirt for the second time. She knows she’d been hit by a bullet. A bullet that should have killed her. And yet there is no mark. None at all.

            Rose shakes her head and pushes her thoughts aside. These are questions for another time. The Doctor can help her answer them. The Doctor will know what to do, how to make sure her family is safe. He can stop the stars from going out. Rose gets to her feet with newfound resolve. She will find him. She’s in the right universe, now all she needs is to find the right time.

            Rose surveys her surroundings. She’s standing in a back ally, around her she can hear the sounds of city life. Immediately she notices a familiar graffiti tag. She half jogs over to it to get a better look. She’s nearly there when she realizes she knows exactly where she is. Rose turns on her heels and makes her way back the way she came. She rounds the corner and exits the ally. Her breath catches as she sees Hendricks, her old shop, standing proud. She staggers back, thoughts reeling. This is before she’d met the Doctor.

            Even as she’s realizing this, Rose sees a familiar blonde head bobbing down the street. Her hand flies to cover her mouth as she realizes she’s looking at herself. Rose watches as her past self reaches another familiar figure. Rose smiles as her past self kisses a young Mickey Smith and takes his hand. Rose knows they’re going to the old fountain where they always used to meet for lunch. Unable to resist, Rose begins to follows them, careful to stay a safe distance away. She can hear herself laughing at something Mickey had said. Rose can’t help but smile. Things had been so much simpler.

She watches as past Rose and Mickey eat and talk. Rose can’t help but notice how much she’s changed. Not just physically. The old Rose holds herself differently, like she wants to disappear. Past Rose kisses Mickey and heads back to work after a while. Mickey watches her as she crosses the street with a small smile on his face. He sets off once he sees Rose is safe in the store. The whole thing is so domestic it gives Rose whiplash. Sometimes she forgets that her life used to be this normal. No torchwood, no impending alien attacks and no blue box.

            Rose waits a few more minutes to make sure Mickey far enough away before immerging from the shadows to follow her past self. When she enters Hendricks, she’s bombarded by familiar sights and smells. Rose had forgotten that Hendricks even had a smell. She ducks behind a rack and watches herself fold clothes and make idle chit chat with the customers. She looks so worn. Like she’s given up. Rose didn’t realize how unhappy she was with her life. Rose can’t help but be captivated by herself. She has a newfound respect for the person she has become.

            She watches for close to an hour before she finally decides to head out. As she exits the building and rounds the corner she catches a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. She spins on her heel and stares at the ally she’d been only hours before. A strange feeling nags in the back of Roses mind. She winces a little and closes her eyes as a headache blindsides her. To her surprise it fades to a low almost hum like sound in the back of her mind. Rose opens her eyes once again and sets off in the direction of the ally. Her heart hammers with adrenaline as she rounds the corner. She lets a hand fall to rest on her gun. Rose sticks tight to the wall and peers around.

           Her heart stops.

           Before her is the TARDIS, looking as it always does. Rose drops her hand from her holster and steps into the open, tears in her eyes. The hum in the back of her mind intensifies with each step Rose takes to the beautiful machine. Without conscious thought Rose reaches out and places her hand on the blue wood. As her fingers make contact with the machine, everything she’d been missing snaps into place.

           Rose gasps as her connection with the TARDIS explodes back into reality. She feels her knees wobble as the ship hums in her mind. Roses eyes widen as she stares ahead, seeing the memories of the year she’d been missing. The Masters laughing face plays in front of her eyes. She remembers the joy of seeing the Doctor again. The bond they created. She remembers every kiss, every word, every goodbye. She remembers when she felt the paradox machine rip her from the Doctors hands. She remembers the searing pain of her connection with the TARDIS being severed and the feeling of loss as hers and the Doctors own bond had just seemed to dissolve. Rose gasps as she realizes that this is what’s been causing her headaches. Not the missing memories, not her missing Doctor, but her missing connection with the TARDIS. A connection so tightly woven within her, she’d been able to detect it across time and space. A connection that was so fundamental, it had physically hurt her to not have it. The TARDIS hums happily in the back of her mind and Rose smiles. She knows that the amazing ship has missed her.

          “Hello old girl.” Rose whispers as she reaches for the key around her neck. The TARIDS door opens before she can draw the chain over her head. Rose laughs a little and enters the magnificent ship. Her breath catches in her throat as looks around. The TARIDS is older, she’s lit by the familiar blue hue that had been absent when the Master had gotten his hands on her. Rose makes her way up the ramp, her shoes echo off the grating. When she reaches the consul, she pulls the screen towards her and looks at the date. Rose cruses softly under her breath. Today is the day she meets the Doctor. Today is the day everything begins. She can’t risk it by being spotted by either herself of the Doctor.

           Suddenly the TARDIS hums urgently in the back of Roses mind. The screen flashes and shows Hendricks as it catches fire. Rose swears, she can’t let the Doctor catch her in here. Rose takes a moment to stroke a coral strut as she hastily exits the TARDIS. Once outside she retreats to the shadows not a moment too soon. Rose pushes herself against the ally wall as she hears the sound of shoes slapping against the pavement. A figure rounds the corner at a running pace. A familiar figure with a leather jacket.

          Rose feels her knees start to shake again. It’s him it’s the Doctor. Her Doctor. Even from this far she can see the outline of his ears. He’s holding a plastic arm. Rose closes her eyes and remembers his goofy grin, his laugh, the way his hand felt in hers. Seeing her old leather Doctor is almost too much.

          As Doctor approaches the TARDIS, he begins to slow to a casual walk. Rose sucks in her breath as she feels the subtle tickle of their bond in the back of her mind. Its weak since it’s out of this timeline, but it’s there. The Doctor stops dead in his tracks and staggers a little. He presses his hand to his head in confusion then looks up. His eyes scan the ally. Rose can almost hear her own heartbeat. Thankfully, the Doctors eyes never meet hers.

         After a moment he shakes his head and inserts his key into the TARIDS door. He pushes the door open and steps inside. After a moment the engine begins to wheeze as the ship dematerializes. When the TARDIS is gone, Rose slides down the wall and puts her head in her hands. She looks down at the Vortex Manipulator and stares at the coordinates accusingly. Did that women send her on purpose? What would be the point in that? Rose sighs and looks up at the sky. She wishes she could see the stars though the London fog.

         Rose sighs and changes the coordinates on the manipulator. She sets them for Christmas day, 2007. Something always happens at Christmas it seems, and the Doctor is always right in the middle of it.  

  
  
  



	7. The Smell of Sausages

Rose lands with a hard thud. Unable to help it she doubles over and throws up on the ground. She groans and wipes vomit from the corner of her mouth. Traveling without a capsule so many times in one day is taking its toll. Rose sighs, straightens and looks around. Suddenly a thought occurs to her so obvious it makes her want to hit herself in the head.

She landed in the wrong spot. During that last hop before she’d fled torchwood, she’d seen the Doctor. That had been after Christmas. She was jumping in too early on her own timeline. This could be very dangerous. Rose huffs and starts walking away from the city. She can feel the weak bond with the Doctor tickling the back of her mind. She tries to push it down and burry it. He can’t know he’s here.

            Rose walks a little further and begins to enter a suburb. She takes another breath and breathes in the fresh air. She’s turning a corner when she hears a familiar sound that almost makes her heart stop. It’s the TARDIS.

            Roses heart takes flight in her chest. Panic blinds her, she cant be seen, it’s too early. She ducks behind a bin and stares in the direction of the noise. The TARDIS materializes before her eyes. Rose almost cries when the doors open and out steps the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor. The one that finally told her he loved her.

            After a moment Martha Jones exits the TARDIS as well. They exchange a meaningful hug then the Doctor disappears back into the magnificent ship. Rose can feel the TARDIS humming in the back of her mind, stronger than ever before. It takes everything Rose has not to not dash forward as the TARDIS begins to dematerialize, taking the Doctor with her.

            Roses knees buckle and she sinks to the ground in exhaustion. The effort of hiding hers and the Doctors bond from him was almost impossible. It had taken more out of her then she’d care to admit. Rose groans involuntarily and curls in on herself.

            “Hello?” A familiar voice calls. Martha. “You all right over there?” Rose opens her mouth to respond then closes it when she feels bile rising again. She _will not_ throw up here.

            Rose can hear the sound of feet slapping against the pavement as Martha approaches. She hears as Martha sucks in her breath.

            “Oh my god!” she exclaims. “Rose!”

            “Hello Martha Jones.” Rose says weakly as she shoots the other girl a small smile. The world begins to sway as Roses vision blurs. The last thing she sees is the astonished look on Martha’s face, then the world goes dark.

           

 

            Rose wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. There’s a light pink duvet drawn up to her chin, plush pillows behind her head. Rose groans and stretches. Her whole-body aches. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and looks around. It’s then she notices the familiar figure curled up, asleep on the chair beside her bed.

            “Martha?” Rose calls, her voice weak. Martha shifts and grunts a little in her sleep but does not wake up. Rose sighs and smiles at the Jones girl. She must have been waiting there for her to wake up.

            Carefully so as not to strain herself, Rose sits up and gets out of bed. Her feet press against the hardwood floor as she stands. She wobbles for a moment as dizziness overcomes her but manages to stay upright. When she feels sturdy she turns, grabs the blanket from the bed and drapes it over Martha. Then she tiptoes to the door, opens it carefully, and shuts it behind her.         

            The smell of sausages greets Rose in the hallway. Her stomach groans. It’s been too long since she’s eaten. Rose follows her nose down some stairs and into the kitchen. Francine hums softly as she pokes at a pan.

            “Hello,” Rose calls tentatively, not sure how to react. Francine lets out a small yelp and spins, clutching her chest. She smiles warmly at Rose as she catches her breath.

            “Sorry Rose, you gave me a fright.” She says a little breathlessly.

            “Sorry to have scared you.” Rose apologizes as she starts forward. “What you cooking?” She asks, already knowing the answer.

            “Sausages.” Francine responds. “It’s a Christmas tradition.”

            “Oh, Happy Christmas!” Rose says with a smile. Francine laughs.

            “And to you. Don’t tell Martha yet though.” She adds. “She went off with that Doctor of yours months ago then walked back in here like she’d only been gone for a moment. I want to see her face when she realizes that she was gone that long.” Rose laughs despite herself.

            “That sounds like the Doctor. Once he brought me home a year late.”

            “No!” Francie gasps.

            “Yea. My Mum was furious. Had the police looking for me and everything.”

            “That sounds horrible, that poor woman.” Francine says with a shake of her head. “I was going to be angry with Martha until I saw the Titanic narrowly missing London, I know she saved us somehow. Its hard to be mad at her when she’s saving the world.” Rose smiles at that too, thinking of the Doctor.

            “How long was I out?” Rose asks suddenly, thinking back to Martha. It must have been a while since she’d fallen asleep beside her.

            “About eight hours.” Francine says as she turns back to her cooking. “We were worried about you for a while. You had the most abnormal heart rate according to Martha.” Rose felt her breath catch. Could it be?

            “Was it faster?” She asks quickly. Francine shakes her head without turning around.

            “No, slow. Incredibly slow.” She says. She puts the sausages onto a plate beside the stove before turning. “Would you like one?” She asks. Rose smiles.

            “Oh yes please.” She says as she goes forward to take the plate.    

 

___________________________________________________________________

           

The Doctor and Donna burst though the doors of the TARDIS laughing so hard they struggle for breath.

“Did that seriously just happen?” Donna demands.

“It did.” The Doctor confirms.

“So does that mean-?”

“I’m afraid it does.” The Doctor interrupts. Donna and the Doctor look at one another for a moment longer before bursting into a fit of giggles once again.

“I married an alien!” Donna gasps.

“You did.” The Doctor laughs. “On the plus side that means you have dual citizenship. One for Earth and one for Raxacoricofallapatorius.”

“In my defense I didn’t know he was alien!” Donna complains as she flops on the yellow seat. “And how was I supposed to know that that was a mating dance!” The Doctor dissolves into giggles again.

“Oh Rose would have loved this.” He says a little wistfully. “She’s be laughing just as hard as I am.”

“Oi!” Donna snaps. “Just because I’m laughing doesn’t mean I’m not angry. My first real marriage and it’s to a great, big, green glob of alien!” The Doctor attempts to sober up but isn’t able to hide his smile. Donna sighs and rolls her eyes. “Fine.” She says, “Laugh all you like. But you’re taking me somewhere nice next. I demand it.” The Doctor nods.

“Sounds fair.” He says as he swivels the screen towards him, looking at the cracks between worlds where Rose could have slipped though. They’d already investigated quite a few and had some adventures along the way. They’d been to Pompeii, the planet of the Oood, seventieth century England and of course, Raxacoricofallapatorius. They’d had no luck so far.

“What about this?” The Doctor says after a while, pointing to one of the cracks.

            “Where is it?” Donna asks as she leans forward.

            “Planet called Midnight.” The Doctor responds. Donna immediately pulls out her phone and beings researching. “Supposed to be beautiful,” The Doctor continues. “It has sapphire waterfalls, waterfalls actually made of sapphires!”

            “And a spa!” Donna announces in an equally excited voice.

            “What?” The Doctor asks. Donna turns her phone so the Doctor can see.

            “A spa! An outer space spa!” Her voice is downright joyful. “Oh we are going here spaceman. Just as soon as I have a nap.” She says, an excited glint in her eye.

            “Do we really have to go to a spa?” The Doctor whines. Dona shoots him a look as though she’s daring him to challenge her. The Doctor holds up his hands in a mock surrender.

            “Can we go home first though?” Donna asks. “I want to pick up a bathing suit.”

            “Didn’t you pack one?” The Doctor asks.

            “Yea, but not the one I want to wear.” Donna explains calmly.

            “The TARDIS can give you a bathing suit.” The Doctor complains. Donna makes a face.

            “I want _my_ suit you dumbo.” She says. “You have a time machine. It’ll only take a second.” Donna insists. The Doctor sighs.

            “Fine, but we’re checking in on Martha and her family too.” The Doctor says. Donna shoots him a look but says nothing. The Doctor sets some coordinates then launches the TARDIS into flight. They land with a thud that almost throws Donna to the floor.

            “Where to bloody hell did you learn to fly this thing?” she complains. The Doctor shoots her a pout.

            “I’m a great pilot.” He says. “I always get us where we need to go.” With those words, he pushes open the door. Donna peers out over his shoulder. A dark-skinned girl runs at them with full force.  

            “Martha I presume?” Donna asks as they step outside. The Doctor nods as Martha skids to a stop mere feet from them.

            “Doctor.” Martha says, a little breathless. “We need your help.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello amazing readers! I am so sorry for the time in-between chapters! I am currently backpacking in Australia and dont often have time or internet. I promise I am still working on the story and have big plans for it!  
> Thank you as always for sticking with me, I hope you continue to enjoy!


	8. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to my lovely readers that are still with me! I have officially finished my two month exploration of the beautiful country of Australia and have just emerged from the outback! I am so sorry for making you wait for the coming chapters! Thank you guys for being so amazing and sticking with me through these stories. Updates will be coming at least once a week from here on out.

Martha wakes up to the sound of laughter. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes as she tries to remember what happened last night. She then realizes she’s sleeping on a chair. Martha bolts upright when she notices the empty bed beside her.

“Rose!” Martha calls, her heart hammering. She wouldn’t just leave, would she? Martha stumbles to her feet and races out of the room. She takes the stairs two at a time on her way to the kitchen. “Rose!” She calls again.

“In here Martha!” A familiar voice calls back. Martha skids around the corner and see’s Rose seated at the counter with her mother, eating sausages and laughing. Martha looks between the two of them, breathing hard as she forces her heart to slow down. Rose and Francine exchange a look as though they’re trying to have a silent conversation. Roses face suddenly stretches out into a wide grin unlike one that Martha has ever seen on her.

            “Happy Christmas Martha Jones!” She says in a gleeful voice. Martha starts and looks at Rose in disbelief, sure the other girl is mistaken. Francine bursts out laughing and Rose joins in. Tears spring to Francine’s eyes as she doubles over.

            “Oh that was fun.” Francine says.

            “What on earth are you two on about?” Martha demands.

            “It’s Christmas sweetheart.” Francine says as she takes a step forward. There’s a plate of sausages in her hand. “Your Doctor missed his landing by a couple of months.” Rose stifles another laugh by taking a swig of the glass of milk beside her.

            “Not the first time he’s done it. At least you weren’t gone a whole year.” She says. Martha takes the plate from her Mother and sits beside Rose at the counter, feeling dizzy.

            “It’s Christmas.” She says more to herself than anyone else.

            “It is.” Francine laughs. “Now close your mouth Martha and eat your sausages, your brother and sister should be around any minute.” Rose stiffens.

            “I can go for a walk to get out of your hair Francine.” She says quietly. “I don’t want to interrupt your Christmas.” Francine shakes her head.

            “Nonsense. You’ll stay here. You have nowhere to go and I am not sending you out on the street on Christmas of all days. There’s enough food for you and that’s the end of that discussion.” Rose nods, tears in her eyes.

            “Thank you.” She says, her voice breaking a little. Francine’s eyes soften.

            “There’s nothing to thank. You can stay here as long as you’d like.” She says. Rose nods, overwhelmed. Almost against her will Martha drapes her arms over Rose and pulls her into a hug. She’d never been the hugging type but something about Roses face right now makes Martha think that she might need one.

            For a moment Rose is stiff in the embrace, then she melts and allows her head to rest on Martha’s shoulder. Martha feels Rose shudder as she tries to hold herself together.

            “What happened Rose?” Martha whispers in the blonde girls ear.

            “I left them Martha. I just ran and I have no clue if they’re safe.” Rose says in a soft voice. Her tone wavers a little. Martha pulls back and looks at the other girl.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks. Rose shoots a quick look in Francine’s direction. “Later.” Martha says in a final tone, understanding Roses want for privacy.

            “Rose, there’s a shower upstairs you’re welcome to use if you want.” Francine says without turning. Rose nods and glances the way she came.

            “Ok, thank you.” She says. She finishes her milk and pushes back from the counter.

            “I’ll show you where the towels are.” Martha says. “I’ll be right back Mum.” Francine nods and Martha follows Rose out. Rose hovers by the door, waiting for Martha.

            “Hey,” She says in a small voice.

            “What happened?” Martha demands, not beating around the bush. Rose sighs and runs her hand down her face.

            “Back in Pete’s world, I was building this thing, this dimension cannon, so I could get back here. I made a couple jumps to the wrong place, the wrong universe even. Then I found him. I found him Martha. He was _right there_.” Rose chokes out. “I could see him. I could hear him in my mind. Then I was pulled back to the other universe. There were people there waiting for me. They said I wasn’t human, they were trying to arrest me. Mickey burst in and told me to run so that’s what I did. I destroyed the cannon and made a final jump to this universe.”

            “Not human?” Martha whispers.

            “There’s something else.” Rose says. She takes a breath. “I got shot.”

            “WHAT?” Martha yells. Rose winces.

            “I got shot Martha. In the chest. But when I woke up there was nothing.” Rose pulls her shirt up slightly to revel her smooth skin. “There’s something wrong with me.”

            “We need to find the Doctor.” Martha says. Rose bites her lip and nods.

            “I saw him with you but I couldn’t go to him yet. It was too early, it would have caused a paradox.”

            “How did you get here?” Martha asks. “I thought you said you destroyed your cannon thing? How are you traveling around?” Instead of responding Rose pulls back the sleeve of the leather jacket she’s wearing. Around her wrist is a vortex manipulator. “Where did you get that?” Martha asks in awe. Roses mouth twitches.

            “Another long story, and a confusing one at that.” She says. Rose sighs again and sags a little. “What if they’re dead?” She whispers in a small voice.

            “I’m sure they’re alright.” Martha says, knowing without needing to be told Rose is referring to her family again. “From what you said it seemed like those people were only interested in you.” Rose nods once but Martha can tell she’s not convinced.

            “What do you think they meant by not human?” Rose whispers as though she doesn’t want anyone to overhear. “You’re a doctor Martha Jones, can you give me a once over? See if there’s anything ‘not human’ about me?” Martha casts a quick look over her shoulder at the kitchen before nodding firmly.

            “Of course, come up to my room.” Rose gives Martha a relived smile. She quickly makes her way back up the stairs to where she’d woken up. Martha follows a few paces behind. When she enters her room, Rose is already sitting on the bed and shrugging off her thick leather jacket. Martha laughs a little and goes to her closet and removes her coat she uses in the hospital. She reaches into the pocket and pulls out the stethoscope. She crosses the room and sits beside Rose.

            “Shirt up.” She says in a professional voice. Rose complies and exposes her bare back to Martha. Martha places the stethoscope on the skin and ignores the little gasp Rose gives. Martha waits calmly to hear the steady beating of Roses heart. After a few moments pass Martha feels her own heart rate pick up. She moves the scope to another location. She closes her eyes, listening desperately.

            “What?” Rose asks, her voice barley hiding her fear. “What’s wrong?” Martha swallows.

            “Let me try in the front.” Martha whispers.

            “Tell me what’s wrong with me Martha?” Rose demands. “Your Mum said that my heart rate was low, is it back up? Is it… irregular?” Rose says the last words with slight hope. Martha knows without needing Rose to say it that she’s hoping she’s somehow grown a second heart.

            “No.” Martha breathes. “That’s the problem Rose.”

            “What’s the problem?” Rose almost yells.

            “There is no heart rate.” Rose pales, her eyes widening.

            “What?” Rose gasps.

            “I can’t find it.” Martha says. She grasps Roses wrist and presses down, her fingers searching. “I can’t hear your heart rate, I can’t feel your pulse.”

            “What does that mean?” Rose asks, her voice full of fear.

            “It means your heart isn’t beating. It means you should be dead.” Martha says.

            “But I’m not.” Rose says as though she’s trying to puzzle it out herself.

            “Evidently.”

            “What do I do Martha?” Rose almost begs. “What the hell do I do.” Martha swallows hard.

            “We need to get you to the Doctor.”

            “I don’t even know where to start looking!” Rose cries. There are tears of frustration threatening.

            “I do.” Martha says. “Put your coat back on, Christmas can wait. I’m taking you to Jack.”

 

            ___________________________________________________________________

 

            Roses knee bounces nervously as she sits beside Martha on the metro. She struggles to control her breathing as she tries to find the pulse in her neck.

            “Stop doing that.” Martha says as she smacks Roses hand down. “You’re going to stress yourself out.” Rose laughs once without humor.

            “Stress myself out? Are you serious? I have no bloody pulse. I don’t know if not being stressed is an option for me.” Martha sighs and grasps Roses hand in her own.

            “Look at me Rose,” She says. Roses eyes swing up to meet her own. “You’re breathing, you’re talking, you’re walking around. Your skin feels warm against mine and you were sleeping and eating earlier. You are very much alive despite the no heart beat and we are headed to one of the best scientific research facilities we can go to that’s filled with people that we trust. Everything is going to be ok.” Rose sighs and nods.

            “You’re right.” She says.

            “I know I am, now try to calm down. We’ll be there soon.” Martha says. Rose nods and lets her head fall to rest on Martha’s shoulder.

            “Thank you Martha.” She says. Martha smiles and allows her head to fall against Roses.

            “Anytime.” Martha hums back.

 

            ___________________________________________________________________

 

 

               Donnas eyes dart back and forth between Martha and the Doctor. There’s a desperation in Martha’s eyes that frightens Donna.

            “What’s wrong Martha?” The Doctor demands, obviously seeing the same thing.

            “It’s Rose Doctor.” Martha gasps. “I tried ringing you days ago but you didn’t pick up! Jack thought I should come back here in case you tried to visit!” The Doctor staggers back at Martha’s words, looking like he’d been slapped.

            “Rose?” He gasps.

            “Yes Doctor, she’s here. In this universe! She came to find you.” Martha says.

            “Where is she?” The Doctor demands as he snaps out of his daze. His voice is hard.

            “Torchwood, I left her with Jack.” The Doctor spins on his heels and is headed back to the TARDIS before Martha has even finished talking. The two women follow hard on his heels.

            “What do you mean you tired to ring him? Has he got a phone?” Donna asks Martha as the two girls climb the grating behind the timelord.

            “He should have, I gave him one.” Martha complains under her breath.

            “It’s in my tux.” The Doctor snaps as he flips a switch on the console.

            “Oh very helpful,” Martha snaps back.

            “Stop it you two.” Donna interjects. “Martha, tell us about Rose.” The Doctors eyes dart up at the question as he continues setting the TARDIS coordinates.

            “She landed here a couple days ago, right after you dropped me off Doctor.” Martha begins. “She was a mess. We took her in and she slept for hours. I was worried she was dying, her heart rate was so slow.” There’s a sudden bang that makes both Donna and Martha jump. Donna whips her head around and sees that the Doctor has practically slammed down a lever. His jaw is clenched and his hands are in fists. Donna can tell he’s trying to hold it together. In that moment Donna realizes that the Doctor never even considered that he’d find Rose hurt or dead. He’d believed that, should he find her again, she would be alright. Donna feels her expression soften. She moves around the console and places a hand on the Doctors shoulder. The Doctor takes a breath as he closes his eyes. He places his hand over Donnas and gives it a slight squeeze. Donna nods at Martha and she takes it as her cue to continue.

              “She woke up and seemed fine. She was talking and laughing with my Mum. Then she told me that she was shot,”

            “Shot!?” The Doctor yells, his eyes flying open.

            “She was fine Doctor, there wasn’t even a scar.”

            “What do you mean there was no scar!? She was _shot_!” The Doctor grits out through clenched teeth.

            “Just listen Doctor!” Martha snaps. “She was shot, but she _was fine_. She made me give her a checkup and that’s when we realized…” Martha breaks off hesitating slightly.

            “Realized what?” Donna askes.

            “She has no heartbeat.”

            “What?” Donna gasps. “How is she alive?”

            “That’s what Jack was trying to find out. Him and the rest of the torchwood team that is.” Martha says.

            “How is she now?” The Doctor demands. Martha purses her lips. Donna can tell she’s fighting back tears.

            “She’s unresponsive.” She whispers. “Something… happened, and she lost consciousness. She hasn’t been awake in days. She’s not breathing. She has no heartbeat. At first we thought she was _dead._ ” Martha’s voice cracks on the last word. “Then Jack hooked her up to a machine to measure her brain waves and they were abnormally active.”

            “So she’s alive?” Donna asks.

            “We think so.” Martha confirms. Donna risks glancing up at the Doctor. His expression is closed off.

            “Hold on.” He says suddenly, his voice steady. He glances up at Donna and she gasps at the look in his eyes. She looks down quickly, knowing she’s not meant to see such raw terror. The Doctor swallows then flips a lever. The TARDIS buckles under them and Donna is thrown to the floor. Martha is luckier and grabs a coral strut for balance. The Doctor holds onto the console, his usual smile vacant as they ride though the vortex.    


	9. Torchwood

 

            Cardiff is exactly as Rose remembers it. It even smells the same. She and Martha make their way to the torchwood facility at a fast pace. Martha glances down at her phone every now and then to make sure Jack knows where to meet them. The two had been texting back and forth the entire train ride. As the two girls near their destination, Rose struggles to keep her nerves in check. She’s not entirely convinced she won’t just drop dead at a moment’s notice. Martha grips Roses hand within her own which Rose finds very comforting.

            Suddenly Martha squeezes her hand causing Rose to look up. A familiar man leans against the side of a building. In a moment Roses nerves are forgotten as she looks at the face of one of her best friends.

            “Jack!” She calls as she takes off running. Jack lets out a whoop and pushes off the wall to meet her. They collide half way and he scoops her up into one of his signature bone crushing hugs. “Cant. Breathe.” Rose gasps with a laugh. Jack chuckles and sets her down.

            “Hiya Rosie.” He says as he flashes her a smile. “Didn’t think I’d see you again so soon.”

            “I just couldn’t stay away.” Rose teases.

            “Ah, they never can. Once you have Jack you can never go back.” Rose snorts and rolls her eyes. “And Martha Jones!” Jack calls as he glances over Roses shoulder. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

            “Hi Jack.” Martha says with a weak smile. Jack pulls her into a hug as well, and plants a quick kiss on the top of her head. “Were you able to get in contact with him?” Jack shakes his head as he pulls away from Martha.

            “We tired, but that timelord is illusive. It’s hard to find him. He has all of time and space to run from me, and it’s not like he has a phone.” Rose feels Martha freeze beside her.

            “Oh my god I’m so stupid!” She exclaims.

            “What?” Rose demands. “What is it Martha?”

            “I gave him a phone! My old one from the year that never was! How could I be so stupid!?” She smacks herself on her forehead.

            “You gave the Doctor a phone!?” Rose says, her voice rising an octave. “And you only thought of that now!?”

            “I’m sorry!” Martha says, “It’s really not like me to forget something like that! I’m bloody med student for goodness sake!”

            “Hey language.” Jack says in a joking tone. Rose takes a breath to calm herself down.

            “It’s ok Martha, you’ve had a lot to think about, ya? Try calling him now?” She places a reassuring hand on Martha’s arm. Martha turns to smile at the blonde briefly before punching some numbers into her cell.

            “Here goes nothing.” She sighs. She puts the phone to her ear and moves away slightly with her other finger pressed to her free ear so she can hear the phone better.

            “What about you?” Jack asks Rose suddenly.

            “What do you mean?”

            “Don’t you and the Doctor have that link thing? Shouldn’t you be able to reach him?” Rose smiles sadly.

            “Yea we have it. And I can feel him there, in my mind. But he’s too far away. I tried reaching out on the train. I think that me being human means it’s not as strong as other bonds? Or maybe because I spent so much time in that other universe it’s weaker? Either way I can’t reach him.” Jack nods as though he was already expecting this.

            “Anything?” he calls over Roses shoulder at Martha who had just hung up.

            “Just got the machine. I texted him and left him a message so hopefully he’ll see. No idea where in time and space he’ll be.”

            “Could this cause a paradox though?” Rose asks, suddenly scared. “I saw him during one of my jumps but that jump was in the future.” Jack shakes his head.

            “It should be fine.” He says, “As long as it’s later in his timeline.”

            “How will we know if it is?” Rose asks.

            “We don’t, but I think it’s worth the risk.” Jack responds. Rose takes a deep breath and nods. “Now why don’t we get you into the lab, see if we can figure out what’s happening to you.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Rose says as she sets her shoulders, assuming her commander stance. Jacks lips twitch as he suppresses a smile.

            “Onwards and downwards!” Jack exclaims as he grabs both girls hands and leads them to the entrance to the hub. The clamber into the elevator and begin their descent.

 

            _____________________________________________________________

           

The next fifteen hours were filled with so many tests Rose loses track of them. Jack, along with the other members of the torchwood team, checked Roses heart, done brain scans, x-rays, lung biopsies and taken blood. Rose has peed in a cup, provided spit and even gave them a clump of her hair and still no one had any answers. Rose hasn’t felt this exhausted in a long time. For a moment, she appreciates the irony that she had kept her headaches a secret from her torchwood so she wouldn’t be poked and prodded at like a lab rat, only to end up at this torchwood to undergo all these tests.

“I don’t get something.” Rose says, breaking the silence of the defeated scientists in the room. Only Martha, Jack and a girl named Gwen remain.

“I don’t get a lot of things about this but by all means what don’t you understand.” Gwen sighs. Rose tries not to snap at the girl. She’d been nothing but helpful, she has every right to be a little tired and sassy.

“Back in the other universe, they told me I wasn’t human, how did they know that? They didn’t do all these tests and yet they could still pick it out.”

“Maybe something changed after you were shot?” Martha supplies helpfully from her position laying on the floor with her head in Jacks lap. Jack sits propped against a wall as he drags his fingers through Martha’s hair. Gwen sighs, not wanting to repeat this conversation again. She stands and leaves the room.

            “That could make sense.” Jack interjects, ignoring Gwen’s departure. “The woman you described who gave you my vortex manipulator said you burst with light like the Doc does during regeneration. Maybe your DNA changed?”

            “But changed to what? Everything here measures as normal, save for the obvious lack of heart beat.” Martha says in a frustrated voice. Rose sighs and puts her head back down on the desk she’s sitting at.

            “Can you think of anything else that could have triggered this?” Jack asks for the hundredth time.

            “I don’t know Jack,” Rose groans. “All I know is I was shot and am miraculously not dead.” Jack rolls his eyes.

            “I know but could it be exposure to the void? The time vortex? Is this Bad Wolf thing?” Rose slowly raises her head from her hands. Her eyebrows knit together.

            “What?” Jack says as he notices her look. “What is it?”

            “I touched the TARIDS.” Rose almost whispers.

            “What do you mean?” Martha asks as she sits up.

            “When I first got here I saw the Doctor, the Doctor before his regeneration. I hid from him but I touched the TARIDS. When I did that, I got all my memories back of the year that never was, of everything that happened to me.”

            “And you think that’s what changed you?” Martha asks, doubt in her voice.

            “It’s possible!” Rose exclaims as she gets to her feet. “Think about it Jack, the Doctor locked away my memories when I was Bad Wolf because they held power. What if these memories hold power as well?”

            “I guess that makes sense.” Jack says slowly. “But there’s still a lot of holes in that theory.” Rose shakes her head, her mind running a mile a minute.

            “What if I did this?” She whispers. “What if all those years ago I did this to myself when I became the Bad Wolf. I could see all of time and space, I must have seen this. Maybe this was the only way I could be with the Doctor?”

            “By stopping your own heart?” Martha demands.

            “No, don’t you see Martha!” Rose exclaims, “I froze myself! Just like the Master did, between one heart beat and the next!”

            “But why?” Jack asks, getting to his feet as well. “What’s the point of it all?”

            “To be with the Doctor. He once told me he couldn’t stand to watch me ‘wither and die’, maybe I did this so he would never have to.” Jacks eyes light with understanding.

            “Do you really think it’s possible?” Martha whispers, looking between Rose and Jack. Jack shrugs.

            “She brought me back, I don’t see why she couldn’t do the same for herself.” He says after a moment.

            “Is there any way you can be sure?” Martha asks. “Do you remember anything from when you were Bad Wolf?” Rose shakes her head.

            “I don’t. The Doctor locked those memories away.”

            “Could you access them now?” Martha asks. “Now that you’ve changed I mean?”

            “I could try.” Rose says with a shrug.

            “Are you sure it’s safe?” Jack interjects, looking nervously between Martha and Rose. “The Doc took them for a reason.” Rose hesitates for a moment.

            “It might be the only way to figure all of this out.” She says, her voice hard. “I have to try.” Jack opens his mouth as though he wants to say something then closes it and gives her a hard nod.

            “Ok. Just be careful.” He says. Rose shoots him a smile and closes her eyes as she tries to remember her hidden past.

            Seconds tick by, turning into minutes with no results. Rose can hear Jack pacing the room nervously as nothing happens. Then, there in the back of her mind, she sees a shimmer of gold. Elated, she follows it, trying to sink into the recesses of her own mind. Trying to remember what she’s forgotten.

 

            ______________________________________________________________

 

            Martha taps on her leg nervously as she watches Rose. The blonde girl is standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. There is a slight dent between her eyebrows as she furrows them in concentration.

            Suddenly, Rose gasps. Her hands ball into fists at her side and her eyes dart under her eyelid.

            “We gotta stop her.” Jack says in a worried voice as he sees the blonde as well.

            “No,” Martha hushes. “I think it’s working.”

            “ _I am the Bad Wolf_ ,” Rose whispers under her breath in a voice that sounds foreign on her lips. “ _I create myself.”_

            “I don’t like this Martha.” Jack mutters. “We should’ve waited for the Doctor.” Martha bites her lip as Jacks words sink in and make her nervous.

            “Should we snap her out of it?” Martha whispers. Jack glances between Martha and Rose before nodding.

            “I think so, I don’t want her going any further without knowing more.” Martha nods.

            “Alight then.” She says. Jack steps forward and touches Roses arm.

            “Rose,” he calls, “Rose can you open your eyes? Let’s wait for the Doc before we go any further ok?”

            “ _I bring life_.” Rose whispers, her voice still different. Jack shoots Martha a look of panic.

            “Rose,” Martha says as she joins Jack and grabs Roses hand. “Rose, it’s us, please open your eyes.”

            _“I want you safe my Doctor.”_ She gasps as her eyes fly open. Martha jumps back with an oath.

            Roses eyes are glowing gold.

            “Rose let it go now!” Jack shouts. Roses eyes turn to Jack.

            “ _My impossible man,”_ she whispers. She reaches out and places a hand on Jacks cheek. _“I’ve given you such a lonely life.”_ Jack opens his mouth, then closes it as he struggles to find a response. _“And the Doctor,”_ Rose says as she turns her gaze to Martha. Martha flinches under her gaze. She realizes with a jolt Rose is talking about her. _“The Doctor with a warrior’s heart. Oh, how you will shine Martha Jones.”_

            “Rose,” Martha gasps out. “Rose please let it go.”

            “The Doc told me about Bad Wolf Rose,” Jack says desperately, “You’re going to burn.”

            _“I’m not going to burn.”_ Rose snaps, “ _There is no Bad Wolf, there is only me. I will not burn myself, I am going to save myself. For everyone. I must do this. For the whole of creation.”_

            With those words, Roses eyes flutter closed. Her head rolls back and her arms open wide. Her skin begins to glow gold.

            “What’s happening?!” Martha yells.

            “I don’t know!” Jack shouts back, panic in his voice. He grabs Martha’s hand and uses it to pull her behind his body to shield her.

            Suddenly Roses mouth opens and she releases a blood curling scream.

            Jack curses as Martha claps her hands over her ears.

            “Rose!” Jack screams.

            Roses screams grow higher in pitch as her skin glows brighter. Martha’s eyebrows knit together as Roses screams change even more.

            “Jack!” Martha yells over Rose.

            “What?!” Jack snaps back at Martha, his eyes are wide with terror.

            “Jack listen!” Martha commands. “Listen to what she sounds like!” Roses scream changes once again and now it’s obvious to Jack what Martha had been talking about.

            “She sounds like the TARIDS.” Jack says in awe.

            As quickly as it had started, the screaming stops. Rose stands for a moment, then she crumples to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Jack drops to his knees beside the unconscious girl, his hands automatically checking for a pulse he knows he won’t find.

            “Call the Doctor.” Jack says without looking at Martha. Martha hesitates for a moment, wanting to help. “Now, Martha!” Jack snaps, his voice hard. Martha flinches, then plunges her hand in her pocket, fumbling for her phone. She yanks it free and punches in the numbers for the Doctors cell. She holds the phone to her ear and holds her breath in anticipation.

            He doesn’t pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a shorter chap today, will get more up soon :)


End file.
